De Repente Cullen
by Milk Cullen
Summary: Sou Isabella Marie Swan, vivo na Inglaterra com meus pais. No meu mundo de dezoito anos, exatamente em 1905, estava pronta para quase tudo até que sou transformada em vampira contra minha vontade. Agora procuro um novo meio de vida. Fugindo da minha sina
1. Prólogo

Por que esse tipo de coisa só acontecia comigo? Ah, é! Porque sou eu.

* * *

Fazia um dia nublado. Comum para a época do ano.

Estava bem frio, mais ainda não nevava.

Não sei o que me levara a sair tão cedo. Eu só tive um impulso.

As ruas estavam desertas, ninguém se levanta tão cedo em pleno domingo.

Finalmente havia chegado ao parque. Embora eu não tenha planejado conscientemente vir para cá, parecia que eu tinha este plano desde que me levantara.

Eu queria ficar um pouco sozinha e pensar. Pensar no quê? Em tudo. Eu queria apenas refletir.

Refletir sobre minha viagem à França daqui à dois dias. Sobre meus planos de ir aos Estados Unidos logo depois. Sobre a falta que eu sentiria de tudo aqui.

Ah! A _saudade..._

O sentimento me dominou completamente. Parecia até que eu já havia partido.

Nunca me esqueceria de meus pais, meus amigos, meu gato, o flufy. Também sentiria saudades das paisagens. O parque, com seu lago cristalino, onde crianças sempre se divertiam espalhando água para todos os lados. A floresta, sempre obscura e cheia de segredos. Até mesmo a cidade barulhenta e movimentada, que, embora fosse comum em toda grande metrópole, para mim não seria a mesma coisa. Não seria mais com as mesmas ruas e pessoas conhecidas.

Mas eu estava disposta e deixar tudo isso para trás e recomeçar.

Neste momento começou a nevar.

Grandes flocos brancos, parecendo algodão, desciam em cascata cobrindo o chão rapidamente.

Me levantei e fui andando para casa.

Não queria ir embora, mas logo a neve formaria uma grossa camada no chão, e meus sapatos não eram os melhores para se andar na neve.

Decidi cortar caminho pela floresta.

O percurso era bem curto, e havia uma trilha que eu poderia seguir.

Eu não iria me perder.

Eu já andava há alguns minutos e a floresta ficava cada vez mais densa.

Já não dava para ver o céu, nem os flocos de neve conseguiam ultrapassar as copas das árvores.

Comecei a ficar com medo. Eu conhecia aquela trilha. Já havia passado por ali várias vezes. Mas o caminho que eu conhecia não era tão longo, nem a floresta era tão densa.

Se eu não chegasse logo em casa meus pais ficariam preocupados.

Mas eu não conseguia ver o final do caminho. Eu devia ter pego a trilha errada.

Eu já estava à beira do desespero. Iria começar a gritar por ajuda quando ouvi um ruído, como o de um galho se partindo.

Olhei a minha volta bem a tempo de ver uma família de coelhos da neve fugindo.

Por que eles estavam fugindo? Não era normal. No inverno esse animais hibernavam como ursos. Mesmo que eu os tivesse assustado, eles não sairiam de sua toca. Se ficassem assustados com alguma coisa eles fariam exatamente ao _contrário_ disso. Eles se esconderiam.

Ainda aturdida tive a estranha sensação de que alguém me observava. De que eu não estava sozinha.

Voltei a caminhar. Desta vez mais depressa.

Estava quase correndo.

Afastei uma samambaia e me deparei com uma abertura à frente.

Mais alguns passos eu estaria entregue à civilização.

Quando ia dar o passo que me tiraria da floresta uma mão tapou minha boca, enquanto um braço me dava uma chave de pescoço e me imobilizava.

Começaram a me puxar de volta para a floresta.

Tentei gritar, mas a mão que tapava minha boca estava apertando tão forte que mal consegui abri-la

Tentei me debater, na tentativa de fazer meu atacante me largar, mas obtive tanto efeito quanto o grito.

Ainda lutando para me soltar, senti dentes afiados perfurando meu pescoço.

Depois disso tudo ficou escuro, e eu não senti mais nada.


	2. Adeus Rússia

**Cap.1**

**Adeus Rússia**

150 anos depois...

Eu estava terminado de arrumar minhas malas para minha viagem.

Só faltavam meus produtos pessoais que estavam no banheiro.

Subi as escadas correndo, ou melhor, _voando_ e alcancei o banheiro em menos de 1/8 de segundo. Recorde.

Peguei tudo nos braços e desci as escadas.

Coloquei tudo o que carregava em minha nécessaire roxa. A apanhei pela alça e a guardei em minha mala.

Fechei tudo e levei as malas para o hall.

Um taxi viria me pegar e me levar ao aeroporto.

Havia planejado tudo muito bem. O tempo estava nublado e quando saíssemos dos limites da Rússia e as nuvens se dispersassem estaria de noite.

Seattle, para onde eu ia, era uma cidade muito chuvosa. Na verdade, toda a península de Olympic era.

Esse era o principal motivo para eu estar me mudando para lá. Eu poderia sair à vontade ao dia, a não ser, é claro, quando o dia estivesse claro, o que era extremamente raro de se acontecer.

Ouvi uma buzina do lado de fora da casa.

Abri a porta e fui arrastando minhas malas para fora.

_Uma de cada vez._

Isso era muito frustrante! Ter que fingir que sentia o peso de minhas bagagens e arrastar ela na velocidade humana até o taxi. Porque eu não comprei malas com rodinhas? Seria mais fácil fingir ser _normal_ com malas de rodinhas.

Assim que o motorista do taxi me viu arrastando minhas malas pelo jardim de casa, imediatamente ofegou e arregalou os olhos para mim.

Eu já estava acostumada a isso.

Todos os homens, sem nenhuma exceção, reagiam assim a mim.

O taxista tornou a fechar sua boca que havia se escancarado depois de me ver, saiu aos tropeços do carro e se postou a me ajudar.

- Obrigada – Agradeci. Abri um sorriso ofuscante para ele.

Alarguei ainda mais o sorriso quando seu coração falhou e logo depois recuperou o movimento, com o dobro da velocidade.

O motorista gaguejou um "não há de quê" apressado e se virou para o taxi carregando minha mala.

Quando todas as minhas malas e bolsas estavam devidamente guardadas no porta-malas, o motorista, que descobri se chamar Richard, entrou no carro e destrancou a porta para que eu entrasse também.

Entrei, fechei a porta e coloquei o cinto.

- Para onde? – Richard me perguntou, sem fitar meus olhos.

- Para o Aeroporto Internacional de Myrage. – Disse.

Hoje me despediria da Rússia.

Não podia ficar mais tempo aqui. Os humanos começavam a desconfiar de mim, a pesar de me verem pouquíssimas vezes, pois eu trabalhava de noite (pretexto para não me expor ao sol), afinal, enquanto as rugas deles ganhavam rugas eu continuava com toda a minha perfeição de dezoito anos.

- Vai viajar? – Richard me pergunto sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Vou. Vou me mudar para os Estados Unidos. – Não precisava dar detalhes, mas era melhor cortar o barato dele agora mesmo. Ele não fazia ideia da sorte que tinha por não fazer meu tipo. Na verdade, nem eu mesma sabia qual era meu tipo.

Richard resmungou algo que soou como um "elas sempre tem que ir para algum lugar".

Me segurei para não rir da ironia.

Sempre que eu anunciava que iria me mudar era essa mesma frase que todos os homens utilizavam.

Eu sempre me mudava quando tinha admiradores demais ou quando suspeitavam de mim. O que viesse primeiro.

Chegamos ao aeroporto.

Richard me ajudou (como se eu precisasse), a carregar as malas até a sala de embarque.

Disse-lhe um breve "tchau", enquanto ele me desejava uma boa boa viagem.

Ainda bem que eu havia caçado na véspera. O aeroporto estava decorado com diversos aromas, um mais apetitoso que o outro.

Não que eu atacaria alguém se estivesse com sede.

Simplesmente iria ficar sofrendo até que saciasse minha sede.

Essa era uma das partes que eu mais odiava em minha natureza.

Em primeiro lugar na minha lista. Exatamente isso, a sede violente que sentíamos por sangue.

Nunca consegui conviver com as mortes que eu provocara, e duvidava que algum dia ia conseguir me perdoar.

A outra parte ruim era a extrema solidão.

Sozinha no mundo, não só por minha escolha de me privar do alimento que os outros chamam de natural, mas porque nossa espécie geralmente anda sozinha. Embora minha decisão sobre a caça a animais tenha ajudado bastante.

Nunca encontrei alguém que tivesse os mesmos hábitos que eu, nunca encontrei nem mesmo alguém que quisesse os seguir.

Ouvi uma voz saindo pelos autofalantes do aeroporto.

"Passageiros do voo 4109 com destino a Seattle, Estados Unidos, Favos embarcar no portão 3".

Peguei minhas malas e já estava na metade do percurso quando me lembrei de me portar como humana, e humanos de aparência física igual a minha não carregavam malas daquele tamanho com tamanha facilidade.

Com um suspiro de resignação voltei a arrastar minha mala. Muito _lentamente._

Coloquei minhas coisas na esteira e passei pelo detector de metais.

Parei para mostrar meu passaporte para um funcionário que os estava identificando.

Lhe entreguei meu passaporte.

Ele o pegou ainda sem levantar a cabeça para me olhar.

Ele já ia me entregando meu passaporte, quando seu olhar recaiu sobre minha foto.

O funcionário ficou parado olhando minha foto com a expressão de quem está no céu vendo Cristo.

- Hunm... Senhor? – Chamei sua atenção. – Poderia devolver meu passaporte, se já terminou? Eu preciso dele. – Informei.

O funcionário levantou a cabeça e assim que me viu ofegou. Sua boca se escancarou de surpresa, ao mesmo tempo em que ele tentava dar um sorriso. O choque entre as duas emoções fez com que ele ficasse com uma expressão meio abobalhada.

- Com toda licença senhor, mais está impedindo a entrada dos outros passageiros. – Lhe disse muito calmamente.

Parecia que seu cérebro ainda não havia recuperado o pleno funcionamento.

- Ah... – Ele tentou dizer algo mais palavra nenhuma saiu de sua boca.

Ele desviou o olhar (relutando bastante), pigarreou e disse:

- A-aqui esta-tá – Me devolveu meu passaporte em meio aos gaguejos.

Sorri de forma simpática.

Ele corou fortemente, como um tomate maduro.

Não consegui me conter e ri.

Sobre minha voz de sinos ele corou ainda mais, agora parecendo uma beterraba.

Ri de novo e fui para o avião.

Me sentei e refleti.

Não importava quantas vezes eu tivesse feito isso, ainda me divertia vendo os homens gaguejarem e se atrapalharem perto de mim.

Que coisa infantil! Um século e meio depois e eu ainda não me acostumara a isso.

Isso me lembrava bastante...

Não! Eu não podia pensar nisso.

Jurei a mim mesma que enterraria essa época obscura.

"Não é por causa da família real italiana que você realizou aquelas horroridades". Uma vozinha na minha cabeça disse.

Balancei a cabeça, negando para mim mesma.

- Eles que me levaram a esta vida horrível para início de conversa – Disse.

A senhora que estava ao meu lado soltou um sonoro ronco.

Suspirei.

Era melhor mudar o rumo dos meus pensamentos ou iria começar a gritar comigo mesma.

Todos os passageiros estavam pedindo travesseiros.

Pedi um também.

Não fazia diferença a posição que eu estava eu sempre me sentia confortável, o importante era manter a farsa.

Inclinei minha cabeça para trás encostando-a no travesseiro e fingi dormir como as outras pessoas.

Infelizmente minha mente continuava livre e me mostrava, mesmo que eu não quisesse ver, aquele tempo em que eu era a predadora mais cruel do planeta.

Tremi levemente ao pensar nisso.

"Não adianta fugir das lembranças, muito menos de seu passado. Um dia você terá de encará-lo", disse aquela voz insistente comigo de novo.


	3. Lembranças

**Cap.2**

**Lembranças**

Como eu havia planejado, quando o avião pousou em Londres para que eu pegasse minha próxima conexão, o tempo estava horrível.

Chovia muito e o céu estava de um tom cinza-escuro nada convidativo. Perfeito para que eu pudesse andar livremente pelo aeroporto sem ter que me esconder.

Gastei o resto do meu tempo nas lojas e boutiques do aeroporto.

Eu não precisava de roupas, mas inovar o guardarroupa [N/A: é estranho mais eu estou tentando me adequar a nova regra ortográfica. Se eu colocar alguma palavra que vocês acham estar errada me mandem um recado] sempre é bom.

Comprei uma jaqueta de couro que colava em meu corpo e definia a cintura (no meu caso era apenas para _parecer_ que definia, eu estava com tudo em seu devido lugar. Bem durinho, durinho até demais), um par de botas de salto nº7 lindíssimas, e um sobretudo que era "duplaface". De um lado era roxo e do outro era preto.

Pelo altofalante uma voz anunciou a partida do meu voo.

Peguei minhas malas e encarei a fila de novo.

Já disse que odeio fila de aeroporto? Não?

Bom, estou dizendo agora.

Para a minha estrema alegria, quem verificava os passaportes agora era uma mulher de meia-idade que sequer olhou para mim.

Eu podia denunciá-la por não verificar os passaportes direito, mas eu preferia ficar despercebida, o que raramente acontecia.

Logo que o avião decolou coloquei os fones de ouvido para assistir ao filme.

Era um filme antigo, um musical. Um daqueles filmes cheios de sorrisos e cantoria.

Tirei os fones. Eu não tinha paciência para esse tipo de filme. Era muito longe do real. Muito longe do real para mim.

Minha vida nunca seria assim, tão feliz.

Poderia até ter sido. Se eu tivesse morrido como meus familiares e todos os meus amigos há exatamente 133 anos atrás.

Minha vida nunca seria feliz. Seria sempre desprovida de companhia e amor. Sempre solitária.

"Você não precisa ser sozinha". A voz de Aro soou em minha cabeça quando veio a lembrança.

"Você tem a nós, sua nova família". Foi isso que ele me dissera.

Mas eles não me amavam como uma família de verdade.

Se me amassem não me arrancariam do meu meio familiar, não iriam me transformar.

Eu sabia que só me transformaram por minha capacidade de anular todos os dons mentais a qualquer um à minha volta.

Emma, com sua capacidade de introduzir ou amenizar a dor com apenas um toque, impossibilitou a dor da transformação em mim, por isso eu não sabia como era realmente ruim passar pela transformação, mas mesmo que eu soubesse tenho certeza que nada se compararia da dor emocional que eu senti quando soube que não poderia mais rever minha família e que estava condenada pela eternidade a essa forma de vida horrível.

Eu não me sentia bem ali. Eu não me encaixava naquele meio.

Todos pareciam inteiramente à vontade nesse estilo de vida. Eu era a única que relutava a aceitar minha sina.

Música: Kelly Clarkson - Breakaway

Se não abrir, link do youtube: .com/watch?v=EvjqxHiI8P4

Flashback –

Eu olhava deprimida para Volterra através da janela do meu quarto.

Eu estava com sede.

Meus olhos estavam completamente negros, como carvão.

Minha garganta ardia. Eu podia sentir o aroma fresco trago pelo vento, um cheiro maravilhosamente doce. Cheiro de sangue humano.

Todos estavam no grande salão se alimentando com suas vítimas agora.

Todos menos eu.

Por quê? Porque isso simplesmente me enojava. Acabar com uma vida humana para poder saciar a minha sede.

Durante quase meio século sobrevivi desse modo.

Eu agüentei não sair correndo ao ver minhas vítimas se debatendo abaixo de mim.

Agora não suportava mais. E estava ainda pior porque eu não parava de ver as imagens em que apareciam as pessoas da qual eu tirara a vida.

Seus rostos aterrorizados, suplicando para que eu não os matasse.

Ouvi passos vindos em direção ao meu quarto.

Passos que reconheci como os de Alec.

Ele deu um breve toque em minha porta e perguntou:

- Posso entra?

- Claro Alec – Disse, baixo o bastante para ser confundido com um suspiro.

Ouvi Alec abrir a porta, entrar e fechá-la atrás de si.

- O que você quer Alec? – Perguntei sem rodeios.

- Bom... – Ele hesitou. – Aro me pediu para ver se você estava bem.

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não foi isso que Aro perguntou. – Conhecia Alec bem demais. – Então me responda, por que veio até aqui?

- Eu ainda não sei. – Ele confessou. – Só queria poder te ajudar.

Eu estava prestes a dizer que nada me ajudaria nesse momento e mandá-lo ir embora, mas se Alec estava tão disposto a me ajudar poderia me dar algumas respostas não?

- Você pode me ajudar de uma forma.

- Como?

- Não há outro modo de sobrevivermos? Sem ter que matar humanos, quero dizer. – Fiz uma pausa pensando. – Se eu parar de me alimentar será que morro de inanição? – Perguntei mais para mim mesma.

- Bom, não há meios de eu saber se você pode morrer de fome. Nenhum vampiro está disposto a descobrir, muito menos tem controle para isso.

Alec estava evitando minha primeira pergunta, mas eu não desistiria tão fácil.

- Você não respondeu minha primeira pergunta.

- É que... Eu não... Bem, foi... Ah! Tudo bem. Aro não vai ficar satisfeito mais eu vou contar.

Era evidente que Alec não queria me dizer nada. Mas por quê?

Eu não fazia ideia.

- Há alguns anos, apareceu em nosso meio um vampiro muito... Por falta de uma palavra melhor, diferente do resto de nós.

Ele não se conformava, como você, com a ideia de nós sobrevivermos de sangue humano.

"Ele descobriu que poderia viver apenas de sangue animal.

Ele ficou apenas alguns anos conosco, depois partiu para a América. Ele procurava outros que compartilhassem do mesmo desejo que ele.

Nunca soubemos se ele obteve algum êxito. Jamais tivemos notícias dele."

- Que homem é esse? – Finalmente parei de encarar a janela para poder olhar Alec.

- O seu nome era...

Mas o nome desse vampiro eu nunca soube porque Jane entrou em meu quarto e puxou Alec alegando que Aro o estava chamando.

- Fim do Flashback

Nem preciso dizer o que fiz depois disso.

Simplesmente peguei minhas coisas e fui embora.

Desde então passei a me alimentar de sangue de animais, viajando sempre à noite procurando por este homem.

Foi simplesmente inútil minha busca. Depois de 40 anos procurando desisti.

Passei a me misturar no meio dos humanos e tentar levar uma vida normal. Ou tão normal quanto a vida de um vampiro pode ser.

Durante esse tempo que vivi no meio dos humanos fiz várias aulas e cursos. Eu viajava muito por isso aprendi diversas línguas.

Me especializei em várias profissões porque o mercado sempre mudava.

Aprendi a tocar vários instrumentos e fiz aulas de canto.

Aprendi a dançar todo o tipo de música. Desde as valsas e o balé até as danças de rua.

Com tudo que fiz e aprendi eu poderia tomar conta de uma empresa sozinha ou montar uma banda de uma única pessoa.

Então no total, dizia-se que eu era uma moça "prendada".

Uma voz despertou meus devaneios.

A aeromoça avisava no autofalante que iríamos pousar.

Bemvinda América.

Olá nova vida!


	4. Primeiro Dia

**Capítulo 3**

**Primeiro dia**

Eu cheguei quase em cima da hora na escola.

Apesar de ter um tempo enorme, eu fiquei a maior parte da noite pensando como eu deveria agir, o que eu deveria vestir e o principal, alguém repararia se eu deixasse de comer?

A ideia de comer a comida humana era horrível.

Até ali tudo estava se saindo agradavelmente bem.

Eu havia comprado uma casa pequena.

Bom, não exatamente _pequena_, mais de um tamanho normal. Quer dizer, normal para mim.

Nada muito grandioso.

Não que eu estivesse preocupada com os vizinhos. Minha casa fica no meio de um bosque, e havia apenas uma estrada que dava acesso a ela.

Atrás tinha um rio e uma floresta logo depois. Isso facilitaria bastante nas horas de caça.

Só tinha uma casa perto da minha. Ela era muito grande, mas estava antiga e desabitada. A grama havia crescido muito ao redor da casa, fazendo parecer que o chão estava coberto por um lago verde.

Se a casa não fosse tão grande e com tantos cômodos eu teria ficado com ela.

Eu podia ver como ela ficaria magnífica se a reformassem.

Mas como eu disse, é grande demais.

Comprei um carro também.

Na verdade dois carros.

Um que não chamasse atenção, e muito bonitinho.

O outro era pra lugares bem longe de Forks.

Meu tesouro, minha _Ferrari._

Mas é claro, aquele tesouro teria que esperar um bom tempo até poder ser usada.

Fui para a Forks High School tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

Coloquei apenas uma calça jeans skinni, uma blusa de mangas com botões a partir do tórax e branca, e um casaco preto simples.

Calcei minhas botas pretas adquiridas recentemente no aeroporto, afinal, eu não podia ser discreta em _tudo_, não é?

Logo que estacionei meu carro perto da secretaria percebi que meus planos não dariam muito certos.

Apesar de meu carro ser simples aos meus olhos, não era normal para o lugar.

A maior parte dos carros que estavam estacionados lá eram estremamente velhos, fazendo com que meu carro parecesse um luxo.

Suspirei.

Ninguém merece.

Entrei na secretaria para pegar meus horários.

- Com licença? – Perguntei com toda a educação possível para a secretária que estava lendo uma revista.

- Sim? Em que posso... – Sua voz morreu no meio da fala quando me olhou. – Ah! Você é a aluna nova? Isabella não?

Confirmei com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ah, bem. Vou pegar seus papeis, espere um minuto querida.

- Claro.

A secretária desapareceu atrás de uma porta.

Me encostei na bancada e comecei a tamborilar meu dedos na superfície.

Ouvi a porta se abrindo e uma lufada de ar entrou junto com uma pessoa.

Olhei para trás pra ver quem havia entrado.

Um garoto loiro de olhos incrivelmente azuis e rosto de bebê, parou no meio de um passo fazendo-o ficar com a perna ridiculamente suspensa no ar.

Não me contive e ri.

Meu riso pareceu deixá-lo ainda mais confuso.

Era melhor eu parar por ali, não queria ninguém babando por mim.

- Com licença? – Chamei-o. – Você está se sentindo bem?

Demorou exatamente 10 segundos para que ele percebesse que eu falava com ele.

Contive a custo uma risada.

- Agora estou. – Falou ele me lançando aquele olhar que dizia: "Vem comigo que eu te mostro o céu".

- Bom saber – Disse educadamente. – Como se chama?

- Mike. Mike Newton. – Ele respondeu apressado tropeçando nas palavras. – Você é aluna nova? Acho que me lembraria de você se estudasse aqui.

- Sim, eu acabei de me mudar. – É claro que você saberia, esse lugar é um ovo.

- Posso saber como se chama? – Não você não pode.

- Claro. Meu nome é Isabella Swan. Mas esqueça as formalidades, me chame apenas de bella.

Ouvi a secretária voltar ao balcão e me virei para falar com ela.

- Aqui está. – Disse ela me entregando várias folhas de papel. – Este é o mapa da escola – Ela apontou para o papel verde – Esse outro está com seus horários – Continuou. – E esse – Ela me estendeu um papel amarelo – É a lista de livros para o semestre. A cada semestre uma nova lista é feita e entregue aos alunos.

Há mais alguma coisa em que eu possa ajudar? – Me perguntou.

- Não. Por hora, acho que é tudo. Obrigada – Agradeci.

Quando ia saindo notei que Mike estava parado no mesmo lugar ainda me secando com os olhos.

Assim que passei pela porta comecei a rir.

Um pouco alto de mais porque todos os alunos que estavam perto começaram a me olhar.

Droga! Eu queria passar despercebida!

Parabéns Srta. Swan. ¬¬

É, meu plano não deu certo mesmo.

Por onde quer que eu andasse havia uma tropa de garotos atrás.

Sempre me perguntando se eu precisava de algo. O que eu mais queria responder é que eu precisava que me deixassem em paz. Mas é claro que eu não disse isso. Eu tenho uma boa educação sabia?

**Eu não. Pra mim isso é novidade.**

Pronto! Agora eu estou falando com minha própria cabeça!! Primeiro sinal de loucura.

**Que você é louca todo mundo sabia, mas não me culpe por isso.**

*Ignora*

- Ei! Bella – Me virei pra olhar quem me chamava dei de cara com Mike.

- Mike. – Cumprimentei com um sorriso. – Algum problema?

- Não. Eu só queria saber se você quer se sentar com agente. – Apontou para a mesa mais lotada do refeitório.

- Ah... Claro. – Respondi.

**Ué, você não estava tentando passar despercebida??**

Eu estou.

**Então porque está nesse momento tagarelando com as pessoas mais populares do cafofo? Não que isso seja muito...**

Eu só fui educada e aceitei o pedido.

**  
Ahã tá. E eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra.**

**Fala sério Swan, você **_**gosta**_** de ser popular, admita.**

Eu não gosto de ser popular.

**Mentir pra você mesma não cola.**

Acho que vou a um psiquiatra, como minha consciência pode ser tão diferente de mim?

**Eu não sou diferente de você! Eu só sei o que é verdade em você, mesmo você tentando negar.**

- E aí Bela. De onde você veio? – Um garoto chamado Tyler me perguntou.

- Acabei de voltar da Rússia.

**Sua maluca!! A história não era que você havia se mudado de Denver?**

Ops.. Eu esqueci!! Você vive me atrapalhando a pensar!

**Eu não te atrapalho a pensar. Eu que penso por você =D**

Muito hilário.

- Você é russa? – Jéssica me perguntou surpresa.

- Não. – Inventei rapidamente. – Eu nasci na Inglaterra. Morei lá até meus 13 anos, depois meus pais morreram e eu fui viver com minha tia na Rússia.

Assim que fiz 18 decidi vir para os Estados Unidos. Não quero ter que viver à custa dos outros.

**Umn.. Decididamente você melhorou no quesito mentira.**

Aprendi com a mentirosa de plantão.

**Jane?**

Não. Você! Huahuahuahuhahuhauhauhua...

**Magoou.**

Ebaa. Ponto pra mim =B

- Sinto muito. – Angela, a garota tímida que fazia biologia I comigo, disse.

- É triste mas eu já superei. – Falei. Na verdade eu já havia superado a morte deles a mais um século.

- Bella, você sabe dançar? – Lauren me perguntou de repente. Seguindo um próprio fluxo de pensamentos provavelmente.

- Eu fiz algumas aulas de dança. – Disse me esquivando da pergunta.

- Que tipos? – Ela insistiu.

- Ah, algumas. – Respondi. Lauren continuou me encarando.

Suspirei.

- Balé, salsa, samba, dança de salão, street dance..

Era melhor eu não dar o currículo completo.

- Unm – Lauren apoiou o queixo na mão pensando. – Você acha que poderia fazer o teste para as líderes de torcida amanhã?

Eu sabia que aí tinha merda.

**Líderes de torcida?? Que legal!! Diz que sim!**

Não era você que estava me reprovando por estar me amostrando demais durante as aulas?

**Aquilo foi diferente. Você respondia antes do professor terminar de perguntar.**

**Porque você não faz o teste? Você sabe que você ama dançar.**

Animar torcida não é dançar.

**Mas é **_**quase**_**. E seria um jeito de você se enturmar.**

Mas eu não quero me enturmar. Quero passar despercebida, se lembra?

**Puft.. Concorda vai amiga? Esse seu plano de passar despercebida nunca vai se concretizar. Você já chama atenção sem precisar de nada, e já que você já está chamando tanta atenção porque não fazer o que quiser?**

Boiei.

**Você ta devagar hoje hein? Pensa comigo. Você já está chamando atenção mesmo sem participar de nada.**

**Se você se privar do que gosta de fazer só pra não chamar atenção de ninguém, não vai adiantar de nada! **

**Então já que não vai fazer diferença nenhuma, e de qualquer jeito você chama muita atenção, porque não fazer tudo propositalmente?**

Sabe que até faz sentido?

**É claro que faz! Faz o teste, por favor!! *-***

Ai! Tá bom!!

**Ebaa!!**

- Tá bom Lauren. – Concordei, meu conflito interno não tinha durado nem dois segundos.

- Ótimo. Vamos fazer os testes na quadra logo após o intervalo amanhã.

- Depois do intervalo não é aula de Educação física?

- É. Eu não quero ficar aqui depois do horário só pra fazer testes, e não vou perder meu intervalo também. Então pedi pra diretora liberar um horário, o único que deu foi o de EF. O que pensando bem, é até bom. A maioria das garotas são muito boas mais morrem de vergonha. Se fizerem na frente da turma podemos escolher as que provavelmente não vão cair na hora da apresentação.

**Belo raciocínio dela. Diferente de você.**

Obrigada pela parte que me toca.

- Tudo bem.

O sinal bateu e eu me dirigi à aula de física com Victória, uma menina de cabelos cor de fogo muito animada. Ao que parece ela é uma das animadoras de torcida.

O resto do dia passou muito bem, e para minha infelicidade eu fui de garota nova à garota mais popular em apenas um dia.

**Glamour é o que não nos falta, baby.**

Bufei.

**Desfaça essa cara de tacho! Você me reprimiu por mais de 120 anos e quero pagamento por isso! Você vai deixar de ser tão retraída e vai ser mais ativa na escola.**

**Vai fazer amigos.**

Sabe que não é má ideia?

**Sei. E passe a usar um pouco de blush na maçã do rosto.**

Por quê?

**Pra te dar um tom mais saudável e mais humano.**

Às vezes você me surpreende.

**É um dom meu bem.**

Tudo bem. Vou fazer meus deveres e depois vou preparar a roupa de amanhã. Posso ter deixado de tentar não chamar atenção, mas não quero parecer esnobe.

**Humildade é meu segundo nome..**

Finge que diz a verdade que eu finjo que acredito.


	5. Teste

**Capítulo 4**

**Teste**

Eu havia acabado de terminar de esvaziar a última caixa da mudança.

Apesar de ser imortal, ter um tempo infinito e fazer tudo com extrema rapidez eu não conseguia ser organizada nunca.

Eu só arrumava minhas coisas por falta do que fazer, mesmo.

**Está na hora.**

Hora? Hora do que??

**De ir no circo.**

**De você se arrumar sua pateta.**

Olhei para o meu relógio que estava acima da lareira.

Ainda faltavam quatro horas para o início das aulas!!

**Eu sei. Mas você ainda tem que descobrir como deixar a maquiagem perfeita.**

E porque mesmo eu tenho que usar maquiagem? Minha pele é perfeita, e de qualquer modo, impermeável.

**Eu sei.**

**Mas nós iríamos fazê-la parecer um pouco mais humana não?**

Subi as escadas em um átimo.

Entrei em meu closet escandalosamente grande.

É claro que eu preciso de um closet grande, repetir roupa um milhão de vezes é uó.

Hoje o tempo estava um pouco melhor.

Ainda estava extremamente nublado, mais já não estava tão frio.

Na verdade estava um pouco abafado, devia fazer em torno de 17 ou 18 graus.

Isso era muito, para Forks pelo menos.

Se continuasse assim o tempo abriria daqui a alguns dias.

Droga. Faltar logo nas primeiras semanas de aula.

Bom, o único consolo que eu tinha era que se fizesse sol, duraria no máximo 5 dias.

Coloquei uma saia de prega preta que ia até metade das minhas coxas.

**Você ta apelando. Quer provocar um ataque cardíaco nos garotos?**

*Ignora*

**Sabe, ultimamente você anda fazendo isso bastante.**

O melhor jeito para eu continuar sã.

**Não há como você fazer isso. Você já deixou de ser normal a muito tempo.**

Continuando.

Coloquei uma blusa de manga comprida branca com um decote.

**...**

Ta. Já sei o que você ia pensar. Não precisa se preocupar.

**É aí que eu me preocupo mais ainda.**

Peguei um par de botas pretas. Elas iam até a canela e eram menos chamativas que as que eu havia usado ontem.

Confesso, me amarro numa bota. [N/A: Eu sou muuuuito viciada em botas =B]

Peguei um casaco e o coloquei. Assim tapava o decote da minha blusa.

**Faltam mais 3 horas.**

É tempo mais do que suficiente.

Aliás, porque eu comecei a me arrumar tão cedo??

**Se você não percebeu, mesmo sendo vampira você demorou uma hora inteirinha só para se vestir.**

Isso é diferente, eu preciso deixar a roupa prefeita e sem nem um amassadinho, nem dobra, nem fiozinho solto.

**Perfeccionista.**

Chata.

Saí do closet e me olhei no meu espelho no banheiro.

Perfeito.

Fui em direção à bancada do banheiro.

Haviam duas. Uma onde eu guardava as maquiagens e produtos para pele e cabelo, (tudo apenas fingimento já que eu não usava nada disso), e outra onde ficavam os produtos de necessidade pessoal, como a escova de dentes, creme dental, fio dental e outras bugigangas que os humanos tinham em casa e que não me serviam de nada.

Olhei para o espelho e pensei.

**Comece com a base. Tente dar um pouco mais de cor ao seu rosto.**

Fiz exatamente isso. Pela primeira vez sem questionar.

Sério, preciso ir a um psicólogo. Parece até que eu estou falando com outra pessoa e não com minha consciência.

Depois da base passei um pouco de blush num tom rosa bem clarinho.

Só isso deve bastar.

Não gosto de lápis e mascaras, elas mancham o rosto. [N/A: Eu ADORO lápis e rímel, detalhe.]

Olhei as horas.

Ainda faltavam uma hora e meia!

O que eu ia ficar fazendo agora?

Liguei meu notebook. Era a primeira vez que eu o usava. Ainda estava com o cheirinho da caixa. [N/A: Adoro cheiro de coisa nova =D]

Aproveitei para encomendar algumas coisinhas que estavam faltando na minha casa.

**Olhe as horas.**

Ta bom, computador era um ótimo desviador de atenção porque eu não percebi com as horas passaram.

Faltavam 10 minutos para o início da aula.

Se eu não dirigisse rápido eu estaria ferrada.

Corri – leia-se voei – até a garagem.

Parti rapidamente.

Eu já estava a 250 Km/h.

Cheguei na escola com 5 minutos de folga.

Saí do carro e fui em direção a entrada.

Logo que puz meus pés na entrada fui bombardeada de bons-dias e olás.

Continuei andando e sempre respondendo a todos.

Quando cheguei na sala de trigonometria, minha primeira aula, Lauren se levantou de sua cadeira e veio falar comigo.

- Você vai fazer o teste mesmo né?

- Claro. Eu te disse ontem.

- Ótimo. Logo na aula de Educação Física. Vamos usar os uniformes da nossa equipe mesmo. Elas darão uma possibilidade de movimentação melhor para o pessoal do que as roupas de EF.

- OK.

O professor abriu a porta e foi se prostrar atrás de sua cadeira.

- Creio que os senhores leram o artigo sobre Macbeth que eu lhes indiquei ontem, sim?

- Sim, professor. – Todos responderam em uníssono.

**É claro que todo mundo diz isso. Quem tem coragem de falar o contrário com essa cara de buldogue encarando eles??**

- Muito bom. – O professor disse irônico. Estava óbvio que ele não acreditava na palavra de seus alunos. – Então se vocês estudaram posso fazer umas perguntas para vocês.

- Senhor Newton?

- Sim, senhor.

- Poderia me dizer que papel MacBeth representava?

- É.. hunm..

Apoiei minha mão em meu queixo e fingi pensar.

Sussurrei através de meu lábio imóveis a resposta pra que apenas Mike escutasse.

- Ah! Ele era o General do exército do Rei Ducan da Escócia.

- Ótimo. – O professor respondeu com uma cara de que nada lhe agradaria mais do que agarrar o pescoço de Mike ali mesmo.

Todos sabiam que o professor de literatura inglesa odiava quando respondiam corretamente suas perguntas.

O resto da aula se passou do mesmo jeito.

O professor fazia perguntas e quando a pessoa não sabia o que responder ele anotava o seu nome em uma caderneta e sorria.

As aulas de hoje estavam muito chatas e eu dei um "aleluia" junto com os outros estudantes na hora em que o sinal do intervalo tocou.

Como sempre peguei meu lanche.

Apenas uma maçã e um sanduíche de frango.

Sentei na mesa de sempre.

Logo que me acomodei na cadeira a mesa deixou de ser ocupada só por mim, Jéssica, Angela, Lauren, Anna, Millena e Denis e passou a conter mais de 15 pessoas que se acotovelavam para conseguir um lugar próximo a mim.

Isso ta ficando muito estranho.

- Bella!

Me virei para ver quem me chamava e vi Mike tentando passar pelo montinho de pessoas para falar comigo.

- Oi Mike. – Cumprimentei logo que ele consegui chegar perto de mim.

- Valeu por hoje.

- Não foi nada Mike.

- Ah foi sim. Eu teria me ferrado se não fosse por você. – Ele disse e eu ri. – Então, eu queria te compensar de alguma forma. – Ele começou a ficar vermelho. – Você não go-gostaria de-de sair com..

Eu esperei mas ele não completou a frase. Abaixou a cabeça e começou a ficar vermelho que nem um pimentão.

- Com você??

- É... é. Sair comigo.

- Mas é claro Mike. – Eu não podia deixar ele nessa situação.

- Ah! – Ele parecia que ia ter um ataque cardíaco. – Então que tal irmos no cinema amanhã depois da aula?

- Ta bom.

- Ok, então. – Ele saiu quase saltitando.

Todos a minha volta ficaram extremamente surpresos.

- O que foi? – Perguntei para Jessica que me encarava com uma decidida expressão de idolatria.

Isso ta me assustando.

- Ah fala sério Bella. Você acabou de ser convidada para sair por Mike Newton.. O garoto mais lindo dessa escola!

- E??

- Ninguém conseguiu um encontro com ele até hoje! A não ser as garotas da faculdade.

- Legal. – Foi tudo que consegui dizer.

O sinal tocou e nós fomos para a aula de EF.

Assim que chegamos na quadra a treinadora anunciou.

- Então, o pessoal que for participar do teste para líderes de torcida vá para o lado direito da quadra. Os outros utilizem o lado esquerdo para praticarem arremessos para a competição nacional de basquete.

Do lado direito havia outras pessoas de outras turmas para fazerem os testes.

Comecei a me sentir nervosa.

**Ah, fala sério. Você não ta nervosa por isso??**

Quieta.

- Pessoal!! – Lauren gritou. – eu sou Lauren, chefe das líderes de torcidas. Vamos dividir o nosso grupo em dois ta legal?? Os garotos fiquem com o Tyler que esta participando do nosso grupo de animadores há 2 anos e está apto o bastante para classificá-los. As meninas continuem aqui que eu irei testá-las.

Os alunos que deveriam estar praticando basquete estavam mais interessados em olhar as meninas com as sair hiper curtas que Lauren nos fez vestir, alegando se o uniforme das líderes de torcida.

Ela pedia que as garotas fizessem diversas acrobacias e mostrava alguns passos para que elas repetissem.

- Bella sua vez. – Lauren me chamou.

Fiz diversas posições (N/A: Por favor sem pensamentos impuros), e várias acrobacias.

No fim Lauren estava quase chorando de alegria.

- Esse ano não tem como perdermos as competições nacionais. Não com você na equipe.

Sorri para ela.

A treinadora apitou indicando o final da aula 20 minutos após todas terem se apresentado.

Entrei no vestiário seguindo Lauren e as outras meninas.

- Amanhã eu vou colocar a lista dos novos membros da equipe no mural de avisos. – Lauren informou a todas.

Saímos para nossa próxima aula.

O resto do dia passou tão monótono quanto o início da manhã.

Quando estava quase entrando em meu carro para ir para casa eu senti um cheiro.

Não _um _cheiro. Mas _o _cheiro.

Um cheiro não humano.

Algum vampiro esteve aqui por perto. Muito perto.

Virei minha cabeça para ver da onde o cheiro vinha e dei de cara com a secretária.

Nem pensei. Fui diretamente para lá.

Quando adentrei a secretária apenas a Sra Cope estava presente.

- Sra Cope?

- Sim Srta Swan?

- Quem esteve aqui antes de mim? – Fui clara e objetiva.

- Ãhn.. – Ela pareceu pensar um pouco. – Um homem veio matricular seus filhos aqui. Parece que ele é novo na cidade, sabe. Conseguiu um emprego de médico no hospital.

- Filhos? – Me surpreendi.

- Sim, por quê?

- Por nada não. Obrigada Sra Cope.

Fui embora antes que ela pudesse me responder.

Esse homem não podia ser o vampiro que esteve ali.

Vampiros não tinham filhos, e o ar ainda estava com aquele cheiro, então o humano não foi o último a entrar.

Então alguém entrou na sala sem a senhora Cope perceber. Alguém não. Um vampiro.

Mas.. Por quê??

Dirigi pela estrada que levava para minha casa.

Senti o cheiro antes de ver.

O mesmo cheiro de vampiro que eu havia sentido na secretaria misturado ao aroma de outros vampiros invadiram minhas narinas.

Alguns segundos depois vi oito vampiros na entrada da casa branca.

A grande casa que ficava perto da minha não parecia mais a mesma.

Hoje de manhã ela estava velha e caindo aos pedaços, agora ela estava inteiramente branca, reformada e a parede sul foi substituída por vidros.

Me arrepiei e um pequeno rosnado começou a sair de minha garganta.

O maior dos vampiros se jogou na frente do meu carro me obrigando a parar.

Parei e saí do carro.

Fiquei a uma distância segura de 200 metros dos vampiros que estavam na minha frente.

Fiquei ereta sem intenção de atacar. Bom, não imediatamente, mas meu rosnado continuava.

Olhei os rostos desses desconhecidos.

Uma baixinha de cabelo escuro e espetado para todos os lados e uma loira linda sorriam para mim.

O grande e musculoso que se jogou na frente do meu carro foi para o lado da loira e pegou sua mão. Sua expressão era de quem se divertia, e por incrível que pareça, parecia que ele estava rindo de mim. Do meu rosnado.

Meu rosnado foi diminuindo até parecer apenas um chiado.

Um homem loiro e lindo que emanava bondade de um passo para frente puxando, ao mesmo tempo, a mão de uma outra mulher que seu rosto lindo em forma de coração mostrava o quanto passiva e gentil ela era.

No fundo do grupo uma loira de cabelos em cachinhos tinha uma das mãos entrelaçadas com um garoto de cabelos de um tom estranho de bronze.

Percebi que todos tinham um tom diferente nos olhos.

Não era do vermelho brilhante que normalmente se via nos olhos da minha espécie. Seus olhos eram dourados. Dourados como os meus.

**Então isso significa que eles se alimentam de sangue de animais também?**

O vampiro loiro deu outro passo para frente se aproximando de mim, dessa vez soltando a mão da vampira de rosto em forma de coração.

Um outro vampiro a quem eu não prestara atenção antes e estava do lado da vampira baixinha começou a se curvar em minha direção esperando algum movimento meu para que atacasse.

Minha reação foi imediata, me agachei na posição de ataque e comecei a rosnar furiosamente.

As duas loiras se assustaram com o som.

Eu sei, é bem assustador quando você nunca me ouve rosnar.

É diferente dos outros rosnados. Aro costumava dizer que eu era muito apta para a luta, só o meu rosnado assustava a maior parte dos vampiros.

O garoto de cabelos castanho avermelhados me olhava bastante interessado.

- Se acalme por favor. Não viemos para te atacar. – O loiro finalmente falou.

- Então mande seu amiguinho desfazer essa posição. – Soltei entre meus rosnados.

O loiro imediatamente voltou a se endireitar e eu também.

Meus rosnados se acalmaram a chiados novamente.

**Alice POV**

Eu vi a garota se endireitar no mesmo momento em que meu pedaço de pão integral voltou a ficar ereto.

UAU. Ela sabia mesmo assustar.

Aquele rugido foi irado.

Claro que a Rose que não é muito chegada a uma briga se assustou. E a sebosa do Ed também, é claro. Ela é muito fresca.

Desde que eu vi essa vampira morena no meu futuro eu torço para que ela pegue meu irmãozinho cabeça oca.

Quem sabe ela não apaga esse fogo??

- Meu nome é Carlisle. – Meu papito começou a explicar. – Esta é a minha família. Esme. – Ele apontou para minha mamix. – Rosalie. – Minha comparsa de compras. – Emmett. – O pequeno (ironia) animal da família. – Jasper. – Meu pirulito (céus, eu amo chupar aquele pir...). – Alice. – Sorri largamente para ela. – Edward. – Meu irmão fogueira. – Megan. – O chulé que não desgruda do pé da minha família.

Agora que eu percebia.

Aquela vampira era bem inteligente. Muito mais inteligente que agente.

Ela tava usando maquiagem para parecer mais humana, e CARAMBA! Tava se dando bem. Além de ganhar uma corzinha ela tava linda.

Tenho que conversar com ela!

- O que vocês fazem aqui?

Bem direta.

- Bem, eu esperava que você deduzisse por si só, considerando seu hábito de vida...

- Como sabem sobre meus hábitos? – Ela cortou meu pai.

- A Alice pode ver o futuro. Ela te viu no futuro dela.

- Também caçam animais?

- Sim. – Dessa vez eu respondi.

- Vocês que estiveram na escola de Forks?

- Fui eu. – Meu papito respondeu de novo.

- E por que decidiram vir para cá?

- Nós nunca paramos muito tempo em uma única cidade. Tentamos sempre nos misturar com os humanos. Daqui a alguns anos nós iremos nos mudar novamente.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e continuou a nos encarar.

- Nós não iremos te incomodar.

- Ok.

- Aff! – Exclamei. – Chega de formalidades! Esperei tempo demais pra conhecer você para agente ficar aqui fora falando loucura.

Agarrei a mão dela.

- Vem eu quero conhecer você melhor. – Puxei ela. Embora ela parecesse surpresa com a minha aproximação repentina não se esquivou apenas me seguiu.

- Este é meu quarto Bella.

- Como sabe meu... Ah! Deixa para lá.

Ri da cara dela.

- Isso é muito estranho. Mas acho que de certa forma estou feliz.

- Feliz?

**Bella POV**

- É feliz.

Não sei porque mais eu sentia que podia confiar em Alice.

Ela era uma daquelas pessoas que só olham para você e te deixam mais feliz. Ela emanava pura alegria.

Ela fez cara de quem não entendeu e eu expliquei.

- Sempre, desde que eu saí do clã dos Volturi, eu procuro alguém igual a mim, e finalmente encontrar, depois de todos esses anos pessoas que se importam com a vida humana assim como eu, me faz sentir muito feliz.

Alice me encarou por um tempo e depois para meu espanto me abraçou.

- Sabe, é impossível te prever. – Ri.

- Eu que sou a vidente aqui. Não roube meu ofício. – Ela gargalhou.

Eu a acompanhei.

- Ah, Alice. Deixa de ser chata e deixa eu conhecer nossa vizinha também! – A voz da loira que ficava com o grandão veio da porta.

- Oi Bella! – Ela me cumprimentou com um abraço. – Ooops.. Acho que me precipitei. É que a Alice fala tanto de você desde que teve a visão de vocês juntas que é como se eu já te conhecesse.

- Tudo bem, Rosalie.

- Argh. Rosalie ta fora de moda me chama de Rose.

- Tudo bem. Rose.

- Agora ta melhor.

Passei a tarde toda conversando.

Eu me sentia tão feliz. Finalmente eu havia achado companhia depois de tantos anos tão solitária.

Eu era a que mais falava. Contei sobre tudo da escola e sobre meu passado.

Elas contavam suas histórias. Eu fiquei um pouco triste pela história das duas. Eram tão difíceis quanto a minha.

Rose quase morta pelo próprio noivo e Alice sem saber sua origem.

Alice disse que havia achado a minha ideia da maquiagem genial e que a adotaria também.

Passei o resto do dia conhecendo os outros Cullens.

Carlisle era muito paternal, um par perfeito para Esme que era sua esposa e muito doce.

Alice estava com Jasper, o loiro que ameaçava me atacar. Descobri que ele só fazia isso por precaução, mas ele era no geral bem calma e legal.

Emmett e era o bagunceiro da família e parceiro de Rose. Ele adorava brincar com a minha cara.

Edward, era bem legal e tão engraçado quanto o Emmett, embora fosse menos baderneiro. Ele namorava com a outra loira, Megan.

Ela era a única que não falava comigo.

Não era animosidade, ela só olhava para mim com um medo. Como se fosse perder algo com a minha aproximação.

Já eram quase cinco da manhã quando anunciei que precisava ir para casa.

- Bella, será que você pode me dar uma carona amanhã?? Meu carro não chegou ainda. – Alice perguntou com uma carinha tão tristinha que eu não havia como eu resistir.

- É claro Alice. Você vem também Rose?

- Com certeza. Aí você me apresenta os gatos da escola.

- Já vai me meter a galhada?? – Emmett perguntou?

- Claro que não! Eu já fiz isso antes então você não precisa ganhar galhada só aumentar o tamanho dessa que ta na sua cabeça. – Ela disse e piscou para mim.

Todos começaram a rir. Inclusive a tal da Megan.

Emmett ficou estático.

- Eu to brincando amor!

- Ufa. – Emmett suspirou e tomo mundo riu de novo.

- Bom, eu vou indo.

- Até amanhã Bella.

- Tchau Alice. Tchau pessoal.

Saí da casa e fui direção ao meu carro.

Liguei ele e fui direto para casa.

Que dia estranho este. Começou com um simples encontro e terminou com o encontro do que eu buscava por toda a minha vida.

Logo na entrada de casa eu vi várias encomendas.

Meus objetos que eu pedira na internet haviam chegado bem rápido!

Carreguei todas as caixas para a sala especial a prova de som que eu havia feito.

Coloquei tudo no lugar.

Meu piano de calda negro no centro da enorme sala (eu já tinha um teclado mais o piano é mais bonito para se tocar), meu violino ao lado do violão e da guitarra que eu já tinha, e a nova caixa de som para a guitarra ao lado da minha amada bateria.

Joguei as caixas fora e fui preparar a minha roupa para amanhã, quer dizer hoje.

Hoje ia ser um dia e tanto.


	6. Eu não quero sentir isso por você

**Capítulo 5**

**Eu não quero sentir isso por você**

**Bella deixa esse piano e vai logo buscar as meninas!**

Ai! Você é muito chata mesmo, né?

**Claro, eu sou você!**

Saí da sala de música e fui em direção a garagem.

Eu iria buscar Rosalie e Alice, como havia prometido, mas a imagem de meu piano de cauda inutilizado na sala de música simplesmente assombrou minha mente.

Eu tive que estreia-lo, e isso acabou me atrasando.

Bom. Não atrasando, ainda faltavam 20 minutos para o início da aula.

Hoje, logo que entrei em meu closet para pegar alguma roupa para me vestir, senti uma estranha necessidade de causar boa impressão.

Mas não uma boa impressão no sentido de apenas me vestir bem. Mas com vontade de arrancar suspiros da força masculina.

É infantil, eu sei, mais a necessidade era muito forte.

Coloquei meu vestido azul.

Eu amava azul, era a cor que mais se centrava em meu corpo.

Entrei na estrada curva da grande casa dos Cullens.

Logo que parei na entrada da casa Rosalie e Alice voaram até meu carro.

- Olá meninas! – Cumprimentei-as.

- E aí Bella? – Alice "cumprimentou".

Ela entrou no banco da frente enquanto Rosalie ia para o carona.

- Se produziu hoje hein? – Rose brincou.

- Não diga. E você só pode pensar que vai a algum casamento. - Alfinetei olhando para ela através do retrovisor.

- E precisa haver casamentos para eu me vestir bem? – Ela disse enquanto eu entrava na estrada principal.

- Não. Mas pode ter certeza de que muitos garotos vão acabar na enfermaria hoje.

- Com certeza. – Alice disse olhando sugestivamente para mim.

- Ah não! Duas contra uma não vale! – Brinquei.

- Vamos cortar o papo furado. Bella, tem alguma sociedade interessante nesse ninho? – Alice me perguntou.

- Pode ser um buraco, mas tem aqueles mesmos grupinhos de todo colegial. – Lhe informei. – O grupo dos atletas metidões, os nerds, os loucos que adoram fazer dever de casa e ainda se ferram nas provas. O grupo de ciências, matemática, o grupo das líderes de torcida e das patricinhas que sempre estão discutindo qual a próxima tatuagem que vão colocar da próxima vez que forem até Cacun.

- Rose, você devia criar o grupo das loiras homicidas. – Alice disse em meio aos risos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Porque eu não entendi essa.

- É que a cada colégio que agente vai, sempre tem aquela garota corajosa que dá em cima do Emmett. Na última Rose jogou uma delas escada abaixo, se não me engano a menina está na cadeira de rodas. – Alice riu e eu a acompanhei.

- Ah, calem a boca. – Rose retrucou ficando carrancuda.

- Liga não Rose. Você vai poder dar o troco aqui. – Disse.

- Como assim?

- Pode ter certeza de que você rebaixa as líderes de torcida no top das lindas de Forks. Tirando eu é claro.

- Tirando você?? Você faz parte das líderes de torcida?

- Fiz o teste ontem e a chefe das líderes deixou "escapar" que eu já estou dentro. Ela vai colocar uma lista hoje.

-Ah, eu queria fazer parte de alguma sociedade. – Alice resmungou. – Estou cansada de sempre tentar ficar invisível.

- Não fique. Esse ano eu decidi que farei o que eu quiser.

- Sabe Bella, vou acompanhar você nessa marcha. – Rose disse se livrando da carranca. – Será que nós podíamos fazer parte da equipe?

- Não sei. Os testes foram ontem, mas eu acho que posso fazer a Lauren ver os testes de vocês duas e ver se admitem você na equipe.

- Que ótimo!

- Chegamos. – Anunciei.

Estacionei meu carro de frente para o portão de entrada.

Tenho certeza de que a nossa entrada ficaria na história de Forks.

Não havia um único aluno que não ficasse com os olhos pregados em nós.

Um garoto do primeiro ano deixou a bola de chocolate da sua casquinha cair no chão e sequer pareceu notar isso.

- Caracas, esse pessoal nunca viu alunos novos não.

- Não muito frequentemente. Além do mais, se você ainda não percebeu, nós chamamos muita atenção sem muita coisa.

- Ah, eu percebi.

- Qual é a primeira aula de vocês??

- Trigonometria – Alice.

- Biologia II – Rosalie disse ao mesmo tempo.

- Alice sua primeira aula é comigo!! – Me animei.

- Muito palha. Eu tenho que ir sozinha? – Rose fez biquinho.

- Claro que não! – Alice fez cara de ofendida. – A Megan tem quase todas as aulas com você, inclusive a primeira, você vai ter a boa companhia dela. – Ela disse a última frase carregada de ironia.

- Ah, não! – Rose se escandalizou.

- Parem com isso. Ela não pode ser assim tão ruim. – Eu disse. A Megan não me pareceu uma má pessoa.

- Esse é o problema. Ela é muito certinha. – Alice disse.

- Certinha demais. – Rose concordou.

- Não queremos uma menina prodígio na nossa família.

- Quando pensamos em uma namorada para nosso irmão pensamos em alguém mais alegre, tipo você. – Rose me disse.

Não sei por que fiquei extremamente constrangida com o comentário dela.

- Mas o cabeção não vai pelo o que a pessoa é por dentro. Ele vai pela pessoa que se dá melhor na cama com ele. – Alice disse bufando.

- É você devia ouvir os dois à noite. Nunca vi alguém gemer tan...

- Vocês vão parar de falar sobre a minha vida sexual ou vão para a aula? – Voz de Edward nos pegou desprevenidas.

Ok. Isso é muito raro de acontecer. Acho que fiquei tão absorta na conversa que nem prestei atenção em mais nada.

Rose e Alice pareceram ter chegado a mesma conclusão.

- Ah, Ed você sabe que é verdade.

- Só por que eu sei me divertir e você não Alice, não significa que você precise comentar isso com Deus e o mundo. – Ele disse com uma cara séria, mas parecendo estar se divertindo com os comentários das duas. – Além do mais, Megan é 10 vezes melhor do que Bella, Rose.

Essa última afirmação me fez estacar.

- E como eu vim parar nessa conversa? – Perguntei. Minha voz ficando estranhamente aguda. Eu não sabia o por que, mas aquilo havia me magoado profundamente.

- Hora, você não está nessa conversa. Eu apenas respondi a Rose.

- Eu não sei se sou melhor do que Megan, mas sou um milhão de vezes melhor do que você. Você se acha tão perfeito a ponto de dizer que os outros são inferiores a você, mas eu venho te dizer uma novidade querido edizinho. VOCÊ É A PESSOA MAIS ARROGANTE, IDIOTA E REPULSIVA QUE EU JÁ CONHECI! E OLHA QUE EU JÁ PISEI EM MUITA MERDA NA MINHA VIDA! MAS DE TODAS VOCÊ É A MAIS FEDORENTA E GRUDENTA! – Explodi.

Saí pelo corredor em direção a minha primeira aula e Alice me seguiu.

- Essa foi boa. – Alice me cumprimentou. – Há anos que ninguém diz na cara dele o cocô que ele ta virando.

- Por quê? Ele ameaça vocês?

- Não.. É que.. Sabe o que eu disse sobre a Megan ser certinha demais? – Confirmei com a cabeça. Eu ainda estava espumando de raiva. – Ela é certinha demais. Tão certinha que Edward acaba colocando ela num pedestal e acaba ficando completamente fora de si quando falam dela. E ainda tem outro problema. Ele pode parecer ser completamente apaixonado por ela mais vive chifrando ela com qualquer garota.

- O quê? – Isso me surpreendeu. - Como a Megan não descobriu isso ainda? – Perguntei.

- Ele tem muito cuidado quando faz isso. E nenhuma de nós tem coragem de contar nada pra ela porque ela é muito sensível. Acho que ela morreria de desgosto se soubesse disso, além do mais, ela é muito apaixonada pelo Edward e se faz de cega por ele. Se falarmos qualquer coisa ruim sobre ele ela diz que estamos com inveja do seu romance ser tão perfeito.

- E por que ele faz isso com ela, se ele a ama tanto? – Perguntei.

- Não tenho certeza se ele a ama verdadeiramente. – Alice contou enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira ao meu lado. O professor não havia chegado ainda e todos conversavam. – Acho que Edward nunca amou ninguém na vida dele. A Megan foi o que mais se aproximou de um amor verdadeiro, mas ainda assim, ele não a ama e desconta isso em outras mulheres. Ele só fica com elas para ver se sente algo diferente com alguma e enquanto não acha fica com a Megan também porque é o mais próximo de um romance que ele já teve.

- Isso é bem complicado.

- É. Semana que vem vai completar 23 anos que eles estão juntos. A Megan ta ficando desesperada porque eles estão juntos a muito tempo e ele não parte para nada mais sério com ela. E nem vai partir já que ele não a ama, embora, é claro, ele nunca vá admitir isso.

Nesse momento o professor entrou na sala.

Não prestei atenção no que ele dizia, só pensava no que Alice havia me contado.

Sem saber o porque eu ficara secretamente feliz com a notícia de que Edward não amava Megan verdadeiramente.

O sinal do intervalo tocou me despertando de meus pensamentos.

Eu nem havia notado que já estava na hora do almoço.

**Edward POV**

Estou nesse buraco há um dia e já estou completamente entediado.

Opa! Sinal do intervalo. Hora da conversa séria com minha "querida" irmãzinha.

Eu nunca dei liberdade para ela ficar falando sobre minha vida sexual com ninguém. Ainda mais com uma vampira que mal conhecemos.

Uma vampira inteligente, astuta, esperta. Ela pode estar fazendo algum serviço para um clã qualquer por aí né? Sei que vários clãs estão bastante interessados pela destruição dos Cullens.

E seria uma ótima ideia colocar uma vampira bonita daquele jeito na missão. Bonita, inteligente, com um olhar matador, muito sexy, com aquele corpo perfeito.. Se ela não fosse tão arrogante acho que dava uns pega nela.

Ah! Para Edward! Se concentra na conversa com a baixinha!

- Alice, quero conversar com você. – A interrompi quando ela falava com um bando de garotas, inclusive Bella, Rose e para meu espantomegan.

- Ai, Edward. Vê se não enche o saco, vai?

- Encho sim. Vem comigo. AGORA!

- Tá bom seu mala.

Segui em direção a floresta que ficava atrás do colégio.

- Então, vai continuar andando até agente chegar na floresta Amazônica?

Sempre exagerada.

Parei em um ponto da trilha onde eu tinha certeza de que ninguém nos ouviria.

- Alice, você já deve saber o por...

Espera. Eu não estou conseguindo ouvir os pensamentos da Alice!!

- Então Edward, o que você quer?

- Como você está fazendo isso?

- Isso o quê?? – Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa.

- Não adianta fingir. Como está me bloqueando??

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Não se finja de sonsa dona Alice , porque sonsa você não é!

- Aff, Edward se me arrastou até aqui só para falar loucura eu já vou indo ta? Você me tirou do refeitório no momento errado, eu estava vendo minha entrada no grupo das líderes de torcidas.

- Alice! Não ouse sair daqui! – Tarde demais ela já tinha ido embora.

Como ela tinha conseguido proteger seus pensamentos de mim?

Aliás, por que ela iria querer esconder os pensamentos de mim afinal?

Será que eu estava perdendo meu dom?

Entrei no refeitório e logo o zunzunzum de pensamentos invadiram minha mente.

Tudo bem. Então a opção de que meu poder tivesse sumido se provara falsa.

Então, como Alice fez aquilo?

Ninguém tinha o poder de...

Mas é claro! Bella...

**Alice POV**

Ufa. Essa havia sido por pouco.

Imagina se o Edward descobre sobre o que eu ando pensando ultimamente?

Se eu não tivesse previsto Edward me procurando, não teria tempo para pedir para Bella lançar seu escudo sobre mim.

Se ele soubesse da visão que eu tive uns minutinhos antes dele chegar...

Nem mesmo Bella sabia dela ainda, e eu não pretendia contar para ela. Apesar de desconfiada Bella aceitou me proteger dos dons de Edward.

**Flashback**

Iupii!! Lauren é mesmo um anjo!! Aceitar desistir da lista original das líderes de torcida para acrescentar eu, Rose e a idiota da Megan foi muito lindo *-*

Bella é mesmo muito influente nessa escola.

Visão.

Hunm.. Então o tempo vai abrir no fim de semana?

...

Epa! Mais uma galhada na cabeça da pobre Megan.

Pobre nada! Ela bem que mere...

Quem é que está com o Ed??

Muito bonita. Mas se virasse o rosto só um pouquinho.

BELLA?

Quê?! Quando isso?

...

Um calendário apareceu na minha cabeça e uma mão marcou um dia.

Isso seria daqui a uma semana!

OMG!

...

Outra visão. Edward me levando para a floresta atrás do colégio para conversarmos.

Isso aconteceria ainda no intervalo.

Ah não! Agora não! Preciso de ajuda..

Mas como vou esconder meus pensamentos do Edward? Como quando ninguém..

BELLA!

- Bella! Bella!

- Alice, o que foi? – Eu tinha assustado ela. E todo mundo na rodinha em que nós estávamos também.

- Eu preciso que você bloqueie minha mente do Edward.

-O quê? Por quê?

- Sem discussão. Não temos tempo. Depois eu te explico eu prometo, só proteja minha mente, por favor!

- Ta bom Alice.

- Já estou coberta??

- Ta sim. Sem estresse. Depois você VAI me explicar.

- Uhunm. – Concordei meio que sem pensar no momento em que Edward me chamava.

**Fim do Flashback**

É claro que eu ia ter que inventar uma mentira bem deslavada para a Bella. Não podia contar o que ia acontecer.

Imagina se ela entra em pânico e decide fugir do destino?

Não. Eu queria que eles ficassem juntos e nada iria impedir essa visão de se realizar.

Eu estava decidida. Me desdobraria para poder fazer isso, mais faria.

Só precisava que Bella me cobrisse pelos próximos dias.

Edward não podia ficar sabendo disso.

**Bella POV**

Alice é muito estranha.

O que ela queria esconder do irmão afinal?

Nós estávamos sozinhas na minha casa. Alice verificava minhas roupas e me pede, como quem não quer nada, que eu a protegesse até o fim de semana.

- Alice, o que você está escondendo afinal?

- Do meu irmão? Ah, é só uma surpresinha que a Megan quer fazer para ele.

- Não é não. Não minta para mim Srta Cullen. – Eu sabia que ela estava mentindo.

Geralmente as pessoas cometiam o erro de acharem que aparentando estarem calmas suas mentiras soassem convincentes. Doce engano.

- Não estou mentindo Bella. – Ela fez aquela carinha de gato de botas do Sherek.

- Não caio nessa dona Alice. Faço tanto essa cara quanto você. Agora me diga o que você está escondendo?

- Eu já disse. Não é nada sobre você.

Opa. Agora ela entregou o jogo.

- Alice, eu nunca mencionei que pensava que falava de mim. Como você chegou a essa conclusão?

- E-eu previ.

Ela inventava histórias bem rápidas, mas o jogo já estava estragado. Eu percebi a ligeira tremedeira no início de sua fala.

- Não vai me dizer o que é? Então receio que não precise mais do meu escudo para proteger sua mente. – Jogo baixo eu sei. Mas eu passei muito tempo tentando arrancar informações de pessoas para cair na da Alice.

-Ah tudo bem. Eu te conto.

- Então fale. Não tem ninguém aqui para ouvir.

- Você. – Ela disse tudo tão rápido que pareceu uma palavra só.

Levei meio segundo para absorver a informação.

- EU VOU O QUÊ??

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

- Nunca. E não me venha com essa carinha. – Lá vinha ela fazendo aqueles olhinos brilhantes novamente. – Não caio nessa. Não importa o que você tenha visto. Sua visão vai mudar. Não sei como isso ia acontecer, mas não ia ser por minha culpa.

- Você quem sabe Bella.

- Agora Alice, acho melhor você ir. Daqui a pouco teremos que voltar para a escola e você tem que ensaiar alguns passos para a Lauren.

- Ta bom. Tchau Bella.

- Adeus Alice.

Eu não iria ficar com Edward Cullen.

Nunca!

**Nunca diga nunca, minha cara. Você não é vidente, não sabe o que vem no futuro.**

Não sei o futuro, mas sei de minhas decisões.

Apesar de estar certa sobre o caminho que eu queria seguir, senti um enorme aperto em meu peito ao pensar em nunca poder ter Edward.

Você é uma idiota Swan. Não o conhece mal, mal a dois dias e já esta apaixonada por ele? Patética.

**Eu não acho isso patético.**

"Eu não quero sentir isso por você". Pensei com toda a força de vontade que pude reunir.

**Isso não significa que você não sinta.**

**Querer, não é poder.**

Eu queria que isso não fosse verdade.


	7. Destino Certo Incerto

Sexta-feira. Para os humanos isso era um alívio.  
Para mim, nem tanto.

Para mim era só mais um dia na minha vida. Faz muito tempo que os dias deixaram de fazer sentido para mim.

Eu dirigia com meu carro em direção a mansão dos Cullens. Dessa vez com a Ferrari já que o outro estava sem condições de uso.

Graças a Alice meu querido carrinho estava em pedaços.

Alice havia feito um chilique. Segundo ela um sentimento não deve ser guardado, e quando eu disse que mesmo assim eu não faria nada ela me ameaçou.

E imaginem né? Quando eu voltei das compras em Seattle meu carrinho estava em pedaços e o cheiro de Alice a toda volta.  
É claro que isso teve uma reação de mim.

O Porsche de Alice estava a caminho daqui e o caminhão que o trazia sofreu um pequeno acidente.  
Ninguém saiu ferido, nem nenhuma mercadoria foi danificada a não ser um certo porsche amarelo-canário que caiu precipício abaixo.

Alice está com raiva de mim e eu dela, mas isso não a impediu de entrar no meu carro quando eu estacionei na porta de sua casa.

- E aí Bella? – Alice me perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ela estava jogando é?  
Eu também podia entrar no jogo.

- Esta tudo bem Alice. – Respondi lhe dando um sorriso com cara de propaganda de pasta de dente.

- Que bom. – Ela respondeu emburrando.

Ri silenciosamente.

- A Rose não vem com agente Al?

- Não, mas o Ed vai.

- Por quê? Ele não tem um carro.

Ela bufou.

- Sabe, eu não fui a única que tive o carro destruído essa semana.

Ergui uma sombracelha e a encarei.

- Tá, esquece. O negócio é que a Rose e o Emmett acabaram não se aguentando e transaram na garagem, em cima do carro do Ed. Já imagina o estado em que a coisa ficou né?

- E a Megan?

- Ela vai no carro dela.

- Hunm..

Ficou um silêncio bem incômodo enquanto esperávamos Edward, então resolvi quebrá-lo.

- Hoje vai ter treino das líderes.

- Eu sei. Previ.

- Elas podiam ser mais bem organizadas e avisarem com mais antecedência para as pessoas.

- É. Mas isso vai durar pouco.

- Hunm?

- Nada. Hoje você vai descobrir.

- Ok então.

Edward vinha andando até meu carro então encerrei o assunto.

- Bom dia. – Ele disse como se fosse arrancar nossas cabeças.

- Não muito bom. – Chiei e olhei para Alice.

- Poxa Bella! Pensei que já tivesse me perdoado. Você já teve sua vingança.

- Tive. Mas ainda estou sem o meu carro.

- Grandes coisas. Eu estava esperando meu porsche a três meses, e agora vou ter que esperar mais.

- Que bom.

- Alice para de resmungar. Seu carro não serviu de motel, pelo menos. Agora ele parece uma latinha de refrigerante usada que foi amassada e jogada no lixo. Vou ter que comprar outro. – Edward cortou Alice.

Depois dessa ela não disse nada. Dava para ver que ele não estava com humor para receber piadinhas.

Chegamos na escola com dez minutos de folga.  
Emmett já estava lá com Rose. Eles estavam se agarrando dentro do carro.

- Tomara que o jipe dele vire farelo. – Ouvi Edward resmungando perto de mim.

Alice já havia saído do carro, então só havia eu e Edward dentro do carro.

Pulei para o banco de trás para pegar minhas coisas.

Música : My humps – Black Eyed Peas  
Para quem não conseguir abrir, link do YouTube: .com/watch?v=Rs4_-xKTDP0

Senti seu olhar sobre mim enquanto eu arrumava meus livros e organizava alguns papeis.

- Você é bem bonita.

Me virei e fiquei encarando-o ceticamente.  
Ele era tão galinha!

Eles dizem que eu sou muito sexy  
Eles sempre ficam perto de mim  
Eles dançam perto de mim  
Eles tentam pegar no meu bumbum  
Olham para as minhas curvar  
Você pode olhar, mas você não pode tocar

- Obrigada, eu acho. – Murmurei.

- Aposto que ficaria bem melhor sem nada na minha cama.

Hunm.. Proposta tentadora..  
Quê? Tentadora nada.

- Você é nojento. – Disse rispidamente e saí do carro.

Como ele se atrevia a fazer isso.  
Tudo bem que eu queria que ele fizesse isso que ele tava pensando comigo. Eu queria que ele fizesse TUDO comigo.

Não, eu não queria. Bom, não vou mentir, queria sim. Mas não assim.  
Ele tinha uma namorada. Meu Deus como alguém pode ser tão tapado?

Fiquei do lado de fora esperando que ele saísse do meu carro, coisa que ele não fez.

- Vai ficar aí dentro, é?

- Vou. Aqui está muito confortável.

CARA DE PAU!

- Edward, saia daí. – Disse bem firme. Não estava afim de gracinhas.

- Ah, não. É tão bom ficar aqui dentro.

- Você é louco por um acaso? A dez minutos você estava com uma cara de morte e agora deu para ficar fazendo gracinhas?

- Não. É que muito excitante para mim te deixar nervosa. Você fica tão sensual com raiva.

Tá bom. Até parece que eu vou deixa ele sozinho no MEU carro novinho.  
Entrei no carro joguei meus livros no banco de trás. E fiquei lá sentada.

Ele ficou me encarando tremendamente surpreso.

- Tá olhando o quê? – Perguntei ríspida.

- Nada.

Se você tocar, eu vou fazer um escândalo,  
Você não quer escândalo algum  
Sem, sem escândalo, sem, sem, sem, sem escândalo  
Então, não pegue na minha mão, garoto  
Você não é meu homem, garoto.

Edward POV

Juro. Na hora em que ela entrou no carro eu jurava que ela ia me matar, mas aqui estamos nós, sentados no carro dela sem fazermos nada.

- Então.. – Tentei pensar em algo para quebrar o silêncio incômodo. – Está gostando de Forks?

Patético!  
O que foi isso? To perdendo mesmo o jeito.

- Estava, até você colocar a sua bunda no banco do meu carro.

Ai. Essa doeu.

Ela estava mesmo com raiva de mim.  
Mas fazer o que? Eu sempre digo o que penso de verdade para as mulheres.  
Ela já deve saber que eu não sou nem um pouco santo. E ela também não é nenhum anjinho...  
Pelo menos eu acho.  
Pensando melhor, eu não sabia quase nada sobre ela.

- Sabe eu não sei quase nada sobre você. – Comecei mas parei. Como eu perguntaria sobre ela sem deixá-la mais brava?

- Como eu me transformei? – Ela disse de repente, me encarando.

- Hunm? – Boa! Agora ela deve pensar que você é um retardado mental.

Aliás, por que eu quero tanto causar boa impressão nela?

- Não é muito interessante.

- Tudo em você é interessante para mim. – Por que eu disse isso mesmo?

- Outra hora, o sino já vai bater.

Ela pegou novamente as coisas e saiu.

Ela foi andando em direção ao prédio e eu fiquei que nem um idiota só olhando a paisagem. Quer dizer, fiquei olhando ela se afastar.

Eu não ia deixar a oportunidade passar. Eu poderia esperar o tempo que ela quisesse por isso.

Urgh. Isso foi tão melodramático.  
Tenho que parar de andar com o Jasper.

- Não fique pensando que eu vou deixar você aí no meu carro. – Ela disse bem baixinho enquanto andava. – Saia daí antes que eu te arraste pelas orelhas.

Eu não podia ler sua mente para saber se aquilo era verdade mas o tom de sua voz não enganava.

Saí de seu carro indo em sua direção.  
Ela ativou o alarme do carro e fomos juntos para a primeira aula de hoje que nós tínhamos juntos.

O sinal tocou quando ainda atravessávamos o corredor.

Bella olhou para mim e começou a correr e eu a segui.  
Era tão frustrante correr na velocidade humana.

Chegamos na sala e a porta já estava fechada. Droga!

Bella abriu a bolsa e arrancou um espelho de lá e começou a fazer uma coisa que estava prejudicando seriamente minha sanidade mental.

Ela começou a se arrumar. Ou se desarrumar seria mais correto?

Ela rascou cerca de 3 cm de sua saia a deixando muito curta, Puxou a blusa para baixo para que seu decote ficasse mais evidente e ainda se olhando no espelho bagunçou um pouco os cabelos para que ficassem mais rebeldes.  
Ela guardou tudo e bateu na porta da classe.

- Mas o que você... – Tentei perguntar mas a porta foi aberta pelo professor que nos olhou rabugento.

Bom, para mim ele olhou rabugento. Quando seu olhar recaiu para a Bella selvagem que eu estava doido para comer, ele começou a suar como um louco.

Eu podia dizer que seus pensamentos não eram nada puros para um cara casado com duas filhas e de meia-idade.

Ai, meu Deus! Cristo não me leva agora não que eu tô no paraíso.. Nova demais pra você, nova demais.. Você é casado se controla..  
Só uma puladinha de cerca não mata ninguém..

Eu estava com uma tremenda raiva daquele ser.

- Sr Oliveira, nós nos atrasamos um pouco na secretaria recolhendo os papeis para o show de talentos. Você sabe com é, como presidente do conselho estudantil eu TENHO que verificar sempre os papeis e o Edward estava lá me ajudando, será que o senhor, por favor, não poderia nos deixar participar da aula. Não acontecerá de novo, por favor..

Jesus morri.  
Não literalmente é claro.  
Estando atrás de Bella eu não tinha uma boa visão do pequeno teatro que Bella estava fazendo, mas pela cabeça daquele tarado eu via tudo.

Na maior parte do discurso ela fez uma carinha tão pidona que nem Alice resistira a fazer o que ela quisesse, mas no final foi que eu senti que poderia derreter totalmente.

Ela pegou a gravata do homem, puxando-o para mais perto dela e enrolando seus dedos na gravata.  
Ela então fez uma cara extremamente tarada e sussurrou um "por favor" bem baixinho.

O coração do pobre homem só faltava sair pela boca.

Tudo bem, eu só estava mais controlado do que ele porque meu coração não batia.

Depois de quase cinco minutos parado ele se afastou de lado para que passássemos.

- Obrigada – Bella disse normalmente para ele.

Quando vi ela andando em direção a sua carteira eu finalmente me toquei que devia estar me mexendo.

Me sentei a seu lado e o professor retomou sua matéria.

Bem, pelo menos ele tentou. Ele não parava de gaguejar e derrubar suas anotações.

No final da aula ele começou a se acalmar, mas quando o sinal bateu ele deu um tremendo pulo saiu correndo da sala.

- Sabe, me sinto meio culpada por ele. – A voz de Bella me tirou de meus devaneios. – Acho que deveria ter pegado menos pesado com ele. – Ela murmurou pensativa.

- Ah, você acha? – Falei irônico.

- Eu não sabia qual seria a reação dele. Eu não costumo tentar seduzir humanos, meu trabalho era fazer apenas com os imortais e...

- Peraí! Trabalho? Que trabalho?

- Ainda não está na hora de você descobrir.

Ela simplesmente me disse isso e foi embora para sua próxima aula.

Bella POV

Quase dei com a língua nos dentes.  
A verdade é que eu não queria contar nada para ele.  
Agora que estávamos nos dando tão bem eu não queria contar para Edward meu verdadeiro eu. Ou pelo menos o que um dia eu fui.

Entrei na sala de Biologia I, a aula que eu dividia com a Vaca, antipática, nojenta sortuda da Megan.

Felizmente eu não sentava com ela. Geralmente eu ia me sentar ao lado de uma garota tímida do grupo de ciências, Angela.

Mas já que meu dia não poderia ser bom completamente, Angela estava sentada junto com Lauren e como eu estava atrasada (para variar ), só havia restado uma única cadeira.  
Adivinha quem estava lá?  
Se você NÃO disse Megan é porque você é muito tapado.

Me sentei ao seu lado, o mais longe possível.

Era normal um imortal feder? Não.  
Em todos esses anos nenhum deles tinha um cheiro ruim.  
Alguns cheiravam melhor do que outros, mas Megan definitivamente tinha um cheiro desagradável. Pelo menos para mim.  
Cada um tem seu gosto, né?

Por exemplo, a Alice cheira a rosas, chocolate e folhas de papel novinhas. A Rose cheira café, canela e hortelã. O Edward cheira a lilás, mel e sol. E eu sentia meu cheiro como de morangos, maçã e jasmim.  
Já a Megan cheira a óleo, alho e serragem.

Não sei como o Edward agüenta o cheiro dela. Mas como eu disse, cada um tem um gosto diferente pelas coisas, né?

Passamos a aula inteira em silêncio. Eu olhava para o professor e ela me encarava com aqueles olhares tipo 'estou tentando dar um olhar assassino mas não consigo'. Tá bom, talvez nem tanto, mas chega bem perto.

Cinco minutos antes de tocar o bendito do sino, o tão familiar (que não era para ser tão familiar), cheiro de lilás, mel e sol chegou até mim.

Edward devia estar esperando sua amada Megan.

Isso me machucou profundamente.

Logo que o sinal tocou me levantei pegando meus pertences e andando a passos largos para minha próxima aula.

Passei por Edward que estava na porta, sem encará-lo.

Mal andei dois passos à frente ele me puxou pelo meu cotovelo.

- Aonde pensa que vai? Passa por mim e nem cumprimenta? – Ele estava brincando comigo?

- Você acha que eu tô a fim de segurar vela? – Murmurei baixo para que apenas ele e mais ninguém, humano ou imortal, me escutasse.

- Segurar vela? Eu não vim aqui por causa da Megan. Eu estou aqui porque ainda estou esperando a sua história.

- Ah. – Disse. Pensa algo logo, se não ele pensa que você é maluca. – Eu vou te contar, mais não aqui. Minha história é muito longa para ser contada em dois minutos.

Ele abriu a boca para responder mas não pode, já que a puta Megan chegou.

Edward POV

- Amor! Senti saudades de você! – Megan se atirou em cima de mim.

Ela não acertou por muito pouco Bella, que no último segundo se esquivou como se continuasse andando.

Ela me lançou um olhar frio e foi embora.  
Mas antes dela se virar totalmente eu pensei ter visto algo mais. Decepção, talvez.

- Edward? Você está me ouvindo? – Megan me tirou da minha fantasia.

Ela me fez uma cara de pidona com um biquinho.

Estranhamente isso não me afetou.  
Depois de ter vistou a carinha de cãozinho abandonado da Bella, a performance da Megan pareceu incrivelmente deplorável.

- Ah estou sim, Megan.

- Então Ed, eu tava pensando.. Sabe, hoje nós completamos 23 anos que estamos juntos e eu queria comemorar.

- Comemorar como? – Perguntei já desconfiado. Megan era o tipo de garota que adora presentes. Presentes bem caros.

- Bem eu não quero nada muito caro.. É só um cordãzinho de ouro que eu vi em uma revista.. Aí depois agente pode comemorar com um sexo bem selvagem, que tal? – A retardada me perguntou sem nem fazer o favor de baixar a voz e assim que ela terminou de dizer aquelas palavras cada cabeça em uma distância de 5 metros se virou para nós.

- Depois a gente conversa tá? – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Nem esperei pela resposta, fui logo em direção a minha próxima aula.

O resto da manhã passou inevitavelmente devagar.  
Na hora da saída fui para o estacionamento. Alice já estava lá e foi falar logo comigo.

- Ed, hoje tem treino da líderes de torcida. Desculpa agente esqueceu de te avisar.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou correndo mesmo.

- Até parece! Se você sair andando daqui agora alguém vai notar ô anormal! Espere o pátio esvaziar e aí sim você pode ir.

- E até lá eu vou ficar fazendo o quê?

- Veja o nosso treino, horas. O Emmett e o Jasper também vão estar lá.

- Tá bom.

Bella POV

Raiva.  
Eu estou raiva.  
Muita raiva.

Por quê?

Por causa da Megan, é claro.  
Ver ela se jogando em cima do Edward me encheu de ciúmes.

Sei que meu ciúme é bem sem fundamento mais o que eu poderia fazer?

Fui para o vestiário trocar de roupa para o treino.

Acho que Edward teria de ir a pé para casa.

Bom, eu não posso fazer nada por ele nesse momento.

Quando entrei no vestiário todas já estavam lá trocando de roupa.  
Abri o armário e peguei logo o meu.

Troquei de roupa e fui para a quadra.

Avistei Emmett e Jasper na arquibancada.  
E para meu espanto Edward estava lá também.

O olhei e ele me olhou de volta.

Não. Olhou não. Encarou.

Parecia até que eu era um pedaço de presunto bem suculento.

Edward POV

Me sentei na arquibancada esperando que o treino começasse.

Vi as meninas entrando no vestiário.

Depois de dois minutos Megan entrou também.

Como eu não sou de ferro espiei a mente da garota mais próxima para ver Megan.  
Ela podia ser consumista, meio lerda às vezes, mas ainda era gostosa. E muito.

Vi ela tirando sua roupa e ficando só de peças íntimas.  
Isso foi o bastante para me deixar excitado.

Aquela proposta dela de sexo selvagem não era tão horrível agora.

Ela já estava quase completamente vestida quando Bella entrou no vestiário.

Pensei em dar mais privacidade para Bella se trocar mas não o fiz.

Depois de ver como ela podia ficar gostosa só com uma saia curta já imaginava ela sem nada.

Bella se encaminhou a um armário e tirou de lá seu uniforme.

Eu adorava o uniforme das líderes de torcida.

O short era bem curto e a blusa também, sendo que ela tinha um decote enorme.

Bella deslizou sua saia até os pés num movimento incrivelmente sensual e depois arrancou sua blusa pela cabeça ficanco apenas de lingerie.

Ofeguei.

To no paraíso.

Se o corpo de Megan me deixava louco o de Bella me matava.

Parecia que ela havia sido cuidadosamente pintada por Deus para que parecesse um anjo inocente, mas que o espírito da luxúria e do desejo a haviam moldado para que parecesse, como diz o Emmett, a última rosquinha do pacote.

Ela colocou seu uniforme e saiu do vestiário.

Agora eu não precisava mais olhar na mente de ninguém para vê-la.

Ela foi até o meio da quadra e correu os olhos pela arquibancada, parando por um momento em Emmett e Jasper e logo depois em mim onde ela fixou o olhar e não desviou.

Ela me encarou e uma expressão interrogativa em seu rosto.

Alice se postou ao lado de Bella e seguiu seu olhar me encarando também.

Pela sua mente eu pude ver meu rosto.  
Parecia um cachorro de rua olhando um pedaço de carne.

Com cuidado arrumei minha expressão a deixando neutra.

"Você vai me dizer o que foi isso assim que chegarmos em casa" – A voz mental de Alice me alertou.

A verdade era que nem eu sabia o que isso foi.

Coloquei minha cabeça entre minhas mãos para não ter que encarar a quadra. Se eu olhasse para Bella dançando tenho certeza que minha sanidade mental não aguentaria.

Bella POV

Ver Edward me encarando daquele jeito foi o bastante para me incendiar.

Fiquei tão exageradamente excitada que durante todo o treino eu descontei isso na dança.

Recebi uma advertência de Lauren por estar dançando sensualmente demais.

Eu parecia uma adolescente na puberdade.

No final do treino eu fiz questão de ser a primeira a ir em direção do vestiário, mas antes que eu andasse meia quadra Lauren nos chamou para um comunicado.

Seria esse o acontecimento importante que Alice NÃO contou para mim?

- Pessoal, eu não vou enrolar tá bom? O lance é que eu vou me mudar para a Flórida e preciso de uma substituta como capitã das líderes.

Ouvi um silêncio mortal por alguns segundos mas depois como se houvesse uma explosão, várias garotas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

- SE ACALMEM! – Lauren berrou e todas se aquietaram.

- Eu tenho três candidatas – Lauren continuou. – Megan, Alice e Bella. – Gelei ao ouvir meu nome. – Vou colocar uma urna na secretaria do colégio em que cada aluno poderá colocar seu voto em que uma das três se tornará a nova capitã das líderes de torcida.  
Mas não se enganem! Cada aluno só vai poder votar uma vez.  
O diretor vai distribuir um papel especial com o selo da escola para cada estudante e apenas esse papel será vali do para a contagem. Bom, isso é tudo. Podem ir.

Fui para o vestiário com os pensamentos a mil.  
Meu Deus! Se me dissessem a uma semana atrás que eu estaria metida em tanto rolo, acho que eu teria ido para o Alasca.

Me vesti num ato reflexo, sem nenhum pensamento além da guinada vertical que minha vida tinha levado.

Eu não podia assumir essa responsabilidade.

Ainda mais porque as capitãs tinham reuniões mensais com a OLT (Organização das Líderes de Torcida), planejando eventos e apareciam bastante no canal de esportes com entrevistas sobre seus projetos e seu grupo.

Eu não podia receber toda essa atenção. Não queria que os anciões me detectassem.

Eles me deixaram partir de boa vontade mas não acho que não viriam atrás de mim se pudessem.

Talvez só tivessem me deixado ir porque pensavam que minha jornada não renderia frutos. Que eu me desgastaria e desistiria, que depois de fracassar eu voltaria para Volterra.

De qualquer forma, eu não podia.

Mas pensando melhor, daqui a duas semanas nossa escola estaria na competição das líderes de torcida com transmissão ao vivo.

Eu não podia aparecer na TV!

Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Meu Deus, como eu não pensei nisso?

Eu precisava sair do grupo imediatamente.

- Srta Swan? – A professora Vera me chamou.

- Ah! Desculpe Sra Waldoff. Poderia repetir a pergunta por favor?

A professora Vera repetiu a pergunta e eu respondi. Passei a prestar atenção na aula.

Em outro lugar..  
Jane POV

- Aro. – Chamei por meu mestre.

- Sim Jane? Novidades do nosso novo amigo?

- Sim senhor. Seus últimos vestígio de recém-criação acabam de passar. Ele já pode encontrar a garota.

- Ótimo. Traga-o aqui imediatamente.

- Sim mestre.

Saí da sala de reuniões em direção ao quarto de Jacob.  
O novo membro da guarda que agora tinha uma missão.  
Encontrar e trazer para Volterra Isabella Swan, nossa antiga protetora.

Eu ainda não conseguia entender como ela havia conseguido ser tão especial para a guarda a ponto de que todos os três anciões estivessem procurando-o a quase um século.

Seu poder nem era tão grande assim. Bastava atacá-la fisicamente para que esse dom não interferisse em nada.

Jacob era um rastreador. Não era tão poderoso quanto Demetri, mas sua maneira de rastreamento era a única que podia detectar a garota Swan.

Tantos anos procurando alguém com o dom de rastreamento forte o bastante para localizá-la e sem utilização da mente e agora temos que procurar aquela garota pelo mundo inteiro.

O alcance do rastreamento de Jacob era grande, mas não o bastante para encontrar uma pessoa em qualquer parte do mundo.

Teríamos que nos locomover de país em país até encontrá-la, uma perda de tempo em minha opinião. Mas ninguém queria saber minha opinião.

Para que precisamos dela? Vamos entrar em guerra por um acaso?

Abri a porta do quarto onde Jacob estava.

- Aro quer te ver. Agora.

- Tudo bem.

Ele saiu de seu quarto indo em direção a sala de reuniões e eu o segui.

Passei à sua frente e abri as portas de madeira para que ele passasse.

- Ora, bem-vindo Jacob, a guarda Volturi. – Aro começou.

Todos estavam lá. Os menores da guarda ficavam nos bancos de trás e os mais importantes mais na frente.

Quanto mais importante você fosse na guarda mais escuro seu manto seria.

Fui para meu lugar logo atrás dos anciões, ao lado de meu irmão Alec.

- Decidido por mim e meus irmãos seu manto será este.

Estaquei. Seu manto era tão escuro quanto o meu e de Alec.  
Por quê? O que ele fez de tão especial para receber tal honra?

Eu demorei anos para adquirir essa cor e em seu primeiro dia de serviço ele já recebia o manto mais importante depois do dos anciões?

Isso só podia estar relacionada à garota Swan.  
É claro que quem fosse capaz de detectá-la seria muito recompensado.

Aquela idiota. No dia em que ela entrou para a guarda recebeu o mesmo manto que Jacob e depois que virou a putinha particular dos anciões ela recebeu o mesmo manto que eles.

Eu não aguentava. Eu iria torturar esse vampirinho até a morte.

Alec segurou meu braço, com certeza notando meu estado e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Me acalmei. Somente Alec conseguia me segurar quando eu ficava com raiva.

- Sua missão será encontrar nossa antiga chefe da guarda, Isabella Swan. Jane, Demetri, Alec e Natalie vão te ajudar. – Continuou Aro o discurso que eu havia perdido em meio a minha fúria homicida. – Sua busca começará amanhã.

* * *

N/A: E aí leitores?

Uau, nunca postei uma nota aqui antes, mas depois que vi quantos leitores eu tinha e quantos reviews paixonados eu recebi decidi que podia fazer uma forcinha e postar um notinha minha aqui. *-*

Desculpem pela demora do capítulo. Ele já estava pronto mas aí eu perdi meus documentos do PC, mas eu tinha o cap. salvo em um site só que o site estava fora do ar, e depois veio meu aniversário, jogo do Brasil, aniversário da minha prima e antes que chegue a estréia de Eclipse é melhor eu postar se não eu nãao posto nunca.

Provavelmente vou ficar incapacitada de pensar por algum tempo depois da estréia =S

Beijos ;x


	8. Da melhor forma Halloween

**POV Bella**

**LEMON ALERT**

**LEMON ALERT**

**LEMON ALERT**

Pussycat Dolls ft. Snoop Dog - Buttons

Link do Youtube (Clique aqui)

- Edward. – Suspirei seu nome.

Não estava mais aguentando toda aquela tesão.

- Edward. – Repeti. – Me possua.

Rápido me possua se não vou explodir!

Ele foi rápido ao atender meu pedido. Devia estar tão desesperado quanto eu por aquilo.

Ele me penetrou com facilidade.

Gemi.

Em todo esse tempo nunca havia provado algo tão bom.

Talvez se devesse ao fato de Edward ser melhor no ato sexual e só.

Não. Eu não acreditava nisso.

Tudo isso era pelo fato de eu o amar tão loucamente que chegava a ser irracional. Mas afinal, quando o amor foi racional?

Edward me penetrava com movimentos rápidos demais. Quase desesperados.

Nós gemíamos juntos, em sincronia.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim e eu quase o ataquei por ter feito isso. Mas ele sorria. Não o sorriso que eu estava acostumada, o sorriso de anjo.

Ele estava sorrindo como se esperasse alguma coisa.

Ah! Sempre fui muita rápida para notar alguma coisa. Pegava as coisas no ar.

É claro que ele não poderia ser o único a fazer o trabalho.

Ri e passei minha língua por meus lábios.

Ele achava que isso ia o quê? Me envergonhar? Coitado.

O derrubei na cama.

Ele travou. Provavelmente não havia previsto que eu tivesse _essa_ reação.

- O que você está... – Selei sua boca com um beijo.

Distribuí beijos em seu corpo. Desde sua boca e descendo pelo queixo, seu tórax, sua barriga musculosa, até seu 'pequeno' membro.

Ele suspirou quando cheguei em seu amiguinho.

Hum.. Quem sabe um pouco mais de diversão.

Dei mais um beijinho em seu pênis e ele suspirou de novo.

Passei minha língua em volta da 'cabecinha'.

Dessa vez ele não suspirou. Ele soltou um som gutural irreconhecível.

Sorri para ele, o provocando.

Sem cerimônia alguma enfiei todo aquele volume na minha boca. Delícia.

**Edward POV**

Meu Deus! Eu devo ter sido uma ótima criatura em uma vida passada.

Que prêmio!

Bella era uma delícia na cama. Fiquei feliz por não ter sido fiel à Megan. Imagine perder isso?

Bella chupava... Melhor, _engolia_ todo meu pênis de uma só vez. Ela intercalava entre movimentos rápidos à divagares. Eu não sabia fazer nada a não ser gemer.

Ela parou de abocanhar meu amiguinho e me beijou.

Seu beijo era tão doce e tão suave, mas ao mesmo tempo tão voraz e cheio de desejo.

Ela me enlouquecia completamente.

**END OF THE LEMON**

**END OF THE LEMON**

**END OF THE LEMON **

Bella passou sua boca para meu pescoço virando um pouco o rosto, segundos depois ela estava de pé de costas para mim parada como uma estátua.

O que ouve?

Me levantei e toquei seu ombro.

- Bella?

Ela não disse nada, apenas apontou em direção ao relógio de carrilhão que ficava ao lado da janela.

No momento em que percebi o que ela queria dizer ela já voava e se vestia.

- Se mecha Edward! Sua irmã não é santa milagreira para prender Megan por muito mais tempo!

A obedeci e comecei a colocar minhas roupas.

Com Bella o tempo que eu tinha nunca era suficiente. Já estávamos duas horas aqui.

Megan era tapada mas não burra.

Bom, talvez ela fosse. Mas não a esse ponto.

Coloquei minha fantasia. De _vampiro._

Sem imaginação eu sei. Mas Megan insistiu que eu fosse combinando com ela.

Me senti um pouco melhor quando eu vi que Bella estava vestida de vampira também.

Assim eu podia fingir que estava combinando com ela e não com Megan. Mesmo se ela não quisesse nada comigo.

Esse pensamento sempre me atormentava.

Ela pode ter aceitado de boa vontade ter uma noite comigo, mas em todos esses anos ela sempre fez isso com vários.

Nossa noite de sexo – e no meu caso amor – não significava comprometimento.

Ela não estava apaixonada por mim, era óbvio.

Ela é muito direta. Tenho certeza que se ela quisesse algo já teria dito, independente se estou com Megan ou não.

Já estávamos chegando em casa.

Fiquei tão imerso em meus próprios pensamentos que nem notei que Bella me puxava pela mão em direção a casa.

Ela pareceu perceber que eu estava preso em minha própria mente.

Ela soltou minha mão no segundo em que saímos da floresta.

A música alta ainda tocava na casa, apesar de serem quase duas da manhã.

Black Eyed Peas – I Gotta Feeling

Link do Youtube (clique aqui)

Eu podia ver através da janela de vidro que nenhum dos convidados haviam ido embora.

Podia ver também que nenhum deles estavam em condições de ir embora.

A maioria estava bêbada e os que não estavam (ainda) logo ficariam.

A mega festa de Alice mais parecia desculpa para uma mega suruba.

Vi Ben e um garoto chamado Dereck agarrando Anna, a menina tímida da minha classe de inglês. Não apenas _agarrando_, mas literalmente comendo! Anna estava sentada com as pernas em volta de Dereck que havia abaixado as calças, a saia esquecida do lado do pufe em que eles se equilibravam, e Ben a abraçava por trás, suas calças também arriadas.

Fiquei surpreso com isso.

Meus pais jamais permitiriam isso.

Depois me toquei. Eles não estavam ali.

Provavelmente aproveitaram que os filhos estavam ocupados e foram se divertir.

Ben, Anna e Derick não eram os únicos transando ali.

Tânya, a amiga vadia de Megan – que eu já peguei, carimba! – estava quicando no colo de Vicent perto da mesa de doces.

Na pista de dança vi Jéssica beijando Mike e depois virando a cara para beijar Irina – que já peguei também, detalhe – Logo Irina! Ela era bissexual agora?

Parecia que ninguém estava em seu juízo perfeito ali.

Atravessei a porta e procurei pela anã.

A encontrei dançando de um lado com Megan do outro. Elas ainda estavam competindo.

Os garotos – e garotas diga-se de passagem – as encaram praticamente babando enquanto dançavam.

A competição ainda não havia acabado.

A anã botava pra quebrar mas Megan era mais sensual.

Não que Alice dançava mal, ao contrário, ela era ótima.

Mas Alice é do tipo de pessoa que você espera ver dançando balé clássico e não uma dança sensual..

Foi quando notei algo. Bom, a _falta_ de algo..

Eu podia jurar que Bella estava bem ao meu lado quando eu entrei em casa.

Olhei novamente para a pista de dança onde Megan e Alice estavam.

Elas haviam parado de dançar. Bella estava falando alguma coisa com Alice e Megan as encarava provavelmente sem entender nada também. A música era muito alta somada as conversas e gargalhadas de meus colegas humanos, e Bella falava baixo demais para mim ouvir qualquer palavra que ela dissesse.

Bella parou de conversar com Alice e foi em direção ao mais novo DJ, Jasper.

Ela disse alguma coisa para ele que eu também não ouvi e ele riu.

Alice chegou perto de Bella e pegou um microfone.

Olhei na mente dela. Passar todo esse tempo com Bella não dava certo. Fiquei tão acostumado ao seu silêncio mental que até esqueci que podia ouvir as outras pessoas.

Tinha que ter dança envolvida! Essas duas só sabem falar e fazer isso!

Um combate de grupos. ¬¬'

Tô fora!

Sentei em um pufe, agora vazios já que todo mundo parou de fazer o que estava fazendo para ouvir o que Alice estava falando.

Me desliguei da falação de Alice.

Ah, qual é! A vida não feita só de dança, que isso!

- ... e Edward estarão no grupo 2. – O quê? Meu nome?

Olhei na mente de Alice.

Não acredito! Filha de uma... Não Edward. A mãe da Alice não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Não acredito que ela me colocou no meio dessa loucura.

- Os grupos se reúnam e selecionem suas músicas, e as pessoas que as dançarão.

Me levantei e fui em direção a Alice. É claro que eu não participaria disso. Eu não queria dançar e nada, N-A-D-A me faria mudar de ideia!

**Bella POV**

Ri comigo mesma.

Alice estava certa. Edward estava com cara de quem come e não gosta.

Pelo visto ele parecia pensar que não iria participar da nossa pequena competição.

Bem como Alice previra (e ele não soube dessa visão já que estava ocupado demais comigo), ele estava indo até ela para dizer que não participaria.

É claro que ele não prestou atenção na divisão de grupos. Então não sabia nada de nada.

Os grupos ficaram o seguinte:

Grupo 1 –

Anna;

Jéssica;

Alana;

Trisha;

Derick;

Eric;

Lana.

Grupo 2 –

Megan (sem sal, piriguete, vadia, vacaa, ok chega.);

Edward;

Mike (grude, ecaaa!);

Irina (ecaaa [2]);

Tânya (ecaaa [3]);

Kate (ecaaaa [4], arght, essas amigas da Megan são tudo prost, fato!);

...eeee (soem os tambores) EU!

Ta bom! Eu explico.

Claro que eu JAMAIS, NEVER, entraria em um grupo em que a Megan e suas amiguinhas estivessem,_MAAAAS.._

Tudo tem seu porém.

A chance de dançar uma música COM Edward para Megan ver é muito mais interessante do que ficar no grupo das meninas e vencer super fácil.

Continuando:

Grupo 3 –

Alice;

Rosalie;

Emmett (essa eu TENHO que ver);

Angela;

Kristen (N/A: Alguém conhece essa daí? =D)

Tyler;

John.

O resto não estava afim de competir. É claro que só os mais corajosos (ou burros) queriam ficar no grupo 1.. Nem digo o porquê.

**Rosalie POV**

Tudo estava indo muito bem.

O plano de Alice era realmente muito bom, e o resultado que viria seria ainda melhor!

A primeira apresentação já começou mais eu não estou com nem um pouco de saco para assistir.

Só topei isso mesmo para fazer o plano da Alice funcionar já que sem mim a visão muda.

Eu sou mesmo muito foda. Morram de inveja garotinhas menos bonitas que EU.. =P

Começou uma rodada de aplausos. Provavelmente acabou as apresentações do Grupo 1. Graças a Deus!

Britney Spears - 3

Link do Youtube (Clique aqui)

Agora tenho que botar para quebrar!

Megan começou a dançar a dancinha de piguete dela com o Edward (alguém aí está surpreso?)

Minha vez!

Puxei me ursão que estava lá parado vendo a dança da Megan com o Ed.

Comecei a dançar com ele pertinho da vadia.

Claro que onde Rose passa, Rose chama atenção!

E como sou mais gostosa que a biscate...

A atenção agora era minha e Megan estava percebendo isso.

Meu ursão não estava entendendo nada, mas bem que estava gostando.

Eu reconhecia que não era a melhor dançarina, mas nunca abriria mão de minha beleza!

Olhei para Megan com meu melhor olhar de "toma vadiaaaaa!".

Ela sibilou a saiu da pista.

Trabalho feito. Parei abruptamente de dançar e fui para meu quarto com meu ursinho atrás.

- Mas o que foi aquilo? – Meu monkey man perguntou.

- Só queria acabar com a vida da Megan – Lhe dei um sorriso angelical.

- Rose diabinha, que tal brincarmos de pique-pega?

- Como se brinca disso? – Fingi de inocente.

- Você fica quietinha enquanto eu te pico e te pego.

- Gostei. Mas não vou ficar quietinha..

Tomara que os humanos estejam mesmo MUITO bêbados. Não costumo deixar a casa em sem barulho, nem em pé na verdade.

**Megan POV**

Como aquela.. Aquela.. Arght!

Aquela loira ensebada pôde fazer isso comigo?

Será que eu tenho que ser sempre sozinha desse jeito?

O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Nada! Eu nunca faço nada contra eles mas sou sempre menosprezada!

Tenho certeza que isso foi ideia daquela Swan!

Ai como eu ODEIO ela!

Até parece que eu nunca percebi como o Edzinho olha pra ela! Como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne. Ela nem é bonita assim.

Eu sou muito mais bonita do que ela, e mais talentosa também.

Só porque ela é novidade chama tanta atenção.

É claro que não foi plano SÓ dela.

Tem dedo de Alice nisso.

Aquela anã de jardim mal comida.

Eu não sei o que ela tem contra mim! Mas eu sei que ela está fazendo de tudo para a prostituta da Isabella ficar com meu amor.

Sei que o Edward não é 100% fiel, e sei que ela já ficou com a maior parte das minhas amigas mas é melhor fingir que não sei.

Afinal, ele só fica com elas um vez e manda à merda.

Sei que é horrível mais eu tenho que suportar, eu amo ela afinal.

E agora, aliás, estava na hora de ter uma conversa com ele.

Depois daquele vexame que paguei por conta da "TPM eterna" da Rosalie eu precisa conversar com ele.

Puxei ele para longe da mansão.

- Eu já sei Megan. – Ele me disse com aquele tom de voz cínico que usava comigo ultimamente.

- Já sabe? Então porque não toma uma providência? Eu cansei de tudo isso! Eu nunca brigo com ninguém, mesmo depois de todos esses anos, eu nunca reclamei de tudo o que suas irmãs me fazem passar! E agora colocando a Swan em cima de você! Eu nunca fiz nada com elas, sempre tentei me aproximar mais, mas elas nunca deixaram e quando chega uma estranha na nossa família elas a recebem de braços abertos! E continuam super amigas mesmo quando essa estranha se revela uma ex prostituta à serviço dos Volturi! Eu nunca reclamei nem quando você me traiu por todas essas duas décadas!

"Eu nunca disse nada quando você ficou de olho na Swan! Nunca reagi quando Rosalie foi no aeroporto comprar as nossas passagens para a Itália e 'se esqueceu' de comprar a minha, me deixando sozinha aqui até a chegada do outro voo!

Eu nunca reagi a nada mais não vai ser mais assim! Eu cansei de tudo isso!"

Parei já ofegante.

Edward se limitou a me olhar.

Aquilo foi o cúmulo. Ele não era mais o _meu_ Edward. Não era mais o vampiro pelo qual me apaixonei. Ele mudou muito. Já não era mais carinhoso, atencioso e romântico. Ele não sabia mais me beijar como antes.

Os primeiros anos foram maravilhosos mais ele não era mais assim.

Esse não era Edward era um completo estranho.

Corri.

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de vir atrás de mim, e isso cravou ainda mais a estaca que eu sentia perfurando meu já morto coração.

Isso doeu mais do que a rejeição de meu antigo clã logo que acordei para essa nova vida.

Doeu mais do que a perda de meus pais e meu irmão quando humana.

Doeu mais do que a experiência da transformação.

Ele não me queria mais. Eu estava destinada a ser sempre um peso morto na vida de todo mundo.

Eu tinha que sofrer tanto? Eu nunca poderia alcançar a felicidade?

Continuei correndo. Já era hora de abandonar os Cullen.

E se ninguém me queria, eu também não queria ninguém.

Era melhor viver sozinha. De qualquer forma não teria muita diferença. Continuaria sem amigos e afeto.

A única cosa que eu sentiria falta seria a ilusão de ser amada.

Agora eu viveria sozinha. Sem responsabilidade, sem família e sem fachada humana.

Aprendi com os Cullen a não caçar humanos e segui rigidamente essa regra.

Para mim não havia perdão a essa falha. Eu fui a que mais se empenhou nesse modo de viver, mais não fui aceita do mesmo modo que a Swan que matou milhares de vidas.

Me dediquei todos os dias de minha existência a estar à altura dos Cullen, aprendendo tantas línguas, fazendo várias universidades, aprendendo culturas variadas mais não fui tão aceita quanto Isabella que sabia tanto quanto eu e diziam ser muito.

Corri mais rápido.

Nunca fui a mais rápida, nem mais forte, nem mais bela, nem mais graciosa, nem melhor em nada.

Swan era melhor que eu em tudo não? Então fiquem com ela. Provavelmente nem sentiriam minha falta.

Fui tomando ódio.

Eles não me queriam. Me destrataram e nem tentaram me conhecer.

Agora eles iam ver.

Só havia uma força que poderia acabar com eles.

Isabella já havia dito que os Volturi não parariam se soubessem onde ela estava. Era melhor que eles não parassem.

Estava nada hora deles descobrirem onde ela estava.

Meu próximo passo seria a Itália.

Não me importa se Alice me visse indo até os Volturi.

Eu já estaria longe demais.

Agora eu já havia atravessado os limites entre os Estados Unidos e o Canadá.

Só precisava ir até o Aeroporto e pegar um avião para Londres e depois um para Florença.

Era isso que eu faria.

**Duas semanas depois:**

**Jane POV**

Aleluia!

Finalmente o vampirinho achou alguma coisa.

Jacob havia acabado de sentir o cheiro de Isabella.

Nós estávamos na China e ele disse que o cheiro vinha da Rússia.

Ele disse que o cheiro estava um pouco fraco. Ao que parece a Swan passou por lá a quase um ano.

Agora Jacob estava comprando nossas passagens para lá.

Por que ele? Jacob estava adotando a dieta "vegetariana" para o caso de um aproximação sutil, traduzindo, para o caso de ele ter que se tornar amiguinho da prost infernal e depois dar o bote nela.

Meu celular começou a vibrar.

Olhei na tela do visor. Era de Volterra.

- Alô?

- Jane? Aqui é Caius. Volte imediatamente para cá.

- O quê? Caius? O que houve? Desculpe a demora da busca mais Jacob acabou achar o rastro dela na Rússia.

Como ele podia abortar a missão? Tudo bem que eu não estava nada feliz por ter que ir atrás dela mas eu NUNCA falhava. Não poderia falhar agora!

- Na Rússia? Um minuto.

Ouvi vozes ao fundo, mas estavam muito longes e abafadas para eu entender.

- Escute Jane, nós já sabemos que ela esteve na Rússia. Já sabemos onde ela está. Conseguimos uma aliada muito útil. Venha para cá imediatamente.

- Mas Caius...

- Sem mas Jane! Venha agora! É urgente! – Ele gritou comigo e desligou na minha cara.

Ele desligou na minha cara!

Tremi de raiva.

Apertei meus punhos com raiva.

Houve um estalo e o celular se desfez em pedaços na minha mão.

- Como eu odeio essa Isabella! – Grunhi.

Estava de noite então não haviam desculpas para eu sair de óculos escuros.

Só eu estava no hotel porque odiava andar usando lentes de contato, mas agora eu não tinha escolha.

Coloquei as benditas lentes castanhas e desci até o saguão de entrada.

Paguei por nosso tempo no hotel e fui até o aeroporto.

Como havia acabado de desintegrar meu celular precisava ligar para os outros do dele.

Cheguei no aeroporto e senti o cheiro não só de Jacob, mas o de Alec, Felix e Natalie também.

Seus cheiros estavam detectáveis apenas na entrada. Depois disso se fundia a milhões de cheiros diferentes.

Entrei no gigantesco aeroporto chinês à procura dos quatro.

Encontrei-os perto de um pilar, em frente a uma loja de conveniências, na parte comercial do aeroporto.

- Olá querida. – Natalie a puxa saco me comprimentou.

- Olá Natalie. – Respondi secamente. – Vocês já sabem...?

- Que teremos de voltar para Volterra? Sim. Caius nos ligou. – Demetri respondeu.

- Um avião particular está nos esperando na pista. – Alec me disse.

- Vamos então. – Falei já andando em direção ao portão de embarque.

**Bella POV**

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde a desastrosa festa de halloween promovida por Alice.

Depois que Megan foi embora depois de ter brigado com Edward (claro que todos ouviram), me senti meio culpada.

Quer dizer, ela tinha razão. Ela lutou tanto para fazer parte daquela família mas ninguém quis aceitá-la, e eu nem me esforcei para isso e já era a favorita.

Depois de todo o seu discurso eu percebi o quanto fui mesquinha e hipócrita com ela.

Ela só me tratava diferente porque tinha medo. Com todos me amando ela tinha medo que Edward começasse a me enxergar assim também.

Também percebi que eu realmente nunca me esforcei para me tornar sua amiga. Ninguém na verdade se esforçou.

Ficamos cegos por nosso julgamento precipitado.

Quem a olhasse a classificaria como a galinha mais patética do grupinho das patricinhas da escola mais cheia de mauricinhos do país.

Na verdade ela era apenas um a pessoa com um passado sombrio que achou nos Cullens (em Edward principalmente), uma maneira de concertar sua vida e ser feliz. Ela não era diferente de mim.

Mas todos fizeram o mesmo. Caímos no velho ditado. Julgamos um livro por sua capa e não por seu conteúdo.

Me senti culpado por tudo isso.

Edward ficou muito triste com a partida de Megan. Ele não a amava, mas algo dentro dele mudou com essa partida. Se possível, parecia que ele estava tão louco pela culpa quanto eu. Talvez até mais.

Nós dois estávamos tristes por termos transado naquele dia. Mas isso não mudava nossos sentimentos.

Sempre nos pegávamos se olhando. Porém a vergonha do acontecido com Megan me impediu de ter qualquer coisa a mais com Edward, como se eu pudesse mudar o passado com meus atos do presente.

Suspirei.

Isso estava me corroendo por dentro.

E não era nem de longe o assunto mais importante no momento.

Depois da festa, a maioria dos humanos estavam espalhados pelo chão da mansão, bêbados, cobertos de tinta néon, restos de comida e bebidas diversificadas. Alguns estavam até sem roupa. Bom, a maioria estava sem alguma peça de roupa.

Então imaginem a reação dos pais ao receberem seus filhos nesse estado deplorável em uma noite de sábado, após terem ido a uma festa que juramos que seria "leve".

Bem, digamos apenas que os Cullen tinham uma reputação a zelar. O que não aconteceu.

Todos tivemos que prestar serviços comunitários para nos redimir.

Os únicos que não nos odiavam na cidade eram os que participaram da festa. Eles até nos ajudaram, nos defendendo de seus pais.

Eu fiquei feliz por pelo menos algum motivo.

A festa havia juntado muitos casais, e eles estavam juntos e felizes. Pelo menos uma coisa boa ocorreu em toda essa festa. E só por esse motivo eu não enlouqueci completamente.

Mas se alguém estivesse na minha cabeça perguntaria, como Alice não viu isso?

Sim, seria uma ótima pergunta.

Ela não viu porque ela considerou a Megan 1 e não a Megan 2.

OK, explico.

Sempre que Alice corre atrás de uma visão ela leva em conta as pessoas que estarão envolvidas e suas personalidades.

A Megan 1 teria ficado com raiva e assistido minha brincadeirinha com Edward depois.

A Megan 2, a desconhecida, se enfureceu logo de cara e foi embora.

Agora o acontecimento que está nos deixando mais nervosos.

Alice tenta ver Megan, mas ela está sempre envolta em uma névoa muito densa.

E pior do que essa visão é que EU também estou envolta nessa névoa. Quando Alice tenta ver os Cullen comigo, tudo fica escuro e indecifrável. Sem mim eles continuam a existir, como se nunca houvessem me conhecido.

Isso deixava todos muito nervosos. Carlisle chegou a me perguntar se eu pretendia ir embora, e é claro que a resposta foi não.

Então de duas uma: Ou EU iria embora, apesar de não querer isso, _ainda._ Ou algo vinha me levar, ou quem sabe, me matar.

Ninguém estava feliz com a situação.

Eu podia bancar a corajosa na frente de todos, mas na verdade eu era a que estava mais assustada com toda essa história.

Até Emmett que sempre tirava sarro de situações críticas não fazia nenhuma brincadeira. Eles estava tão nervoso que acabou esquecendo de sua piranha de estimação e ela morreu.

A situação estava tão crítica que fora da escola não fazíamos mais nada.

Carlisle tentava limpar sua mente com o trabalho.

Esme arrumava a casa o dia inteiro, e quando não tinha nada para fazer replantava as flores do jardim.

Emmett ficava brincando com o controle remoto da TV.

Rosalie fica desenhando em bloquinhos de papéis com batom.

Alice ficava agarrada com Jasper, andando de um lado para o outro.

Edward simplesmente ficava parado com as mãos na cabeça.

E eu... Bem, eu ficava sentada na escada olhando a tarefa dos outros.

Todos estavam fazendo o de sempre quando na ducentésima quinquagésima segunda volta que Alice dava em volta do sofá ela simplesmente travou.

Todos os olhares convergiram para ela. Até mesmo Esme que estava no jardim entrou dentro de casa para ver o que havia acontecido.

Do nada a pequinês dá um grito e pula em cima de mim.

- Alice o que aconteceu?

- Bella! - Ela continuou gritando.

Ouço um suspiro e dou de cara com um Edward diferente.

Não parecia mais o Edward agoniado com a partida de Megan nem com o futuro de sua família.

Ele estava normal. Feliz, como sempre foi antes da desastrosa festa de Halloween.

- Bella! – Alice gritou mais uma vez.

Ela me puxou e começou a me rodopiar no meio da sala.

- Ta bom. Chega! – Falei dando um salto para trás. – O que foi Alice? Eu não sou adivinha como você, então me diga o que está havendo!

Todo mundo encarava Alice. Afinal, ninguém aqui previa o futuro.

- Ai Bella! Eu tive a visão que estava esperando! Todo mundo vai ficar bem! Eu já consigo te ver novamente!

- É sério? – Duvidei.

- É sério sim! Bella, nada vai acontecer com agente!

- Aaaah! – Gritei ainda mais alto que Alice.

- Montinho na Bellitaaaaa!

É claro que essa ideia idiota só poderia ter vindo de Emmett..

¬¬'

Nem reclamei quando todo mundo se jogou em cima de mim, afinal aquele peso terrível que me assolava todos os dias acabava de deixar de existir.

Finalmente pude me levantar de novo.

Todos estavam radiantes, ainda se abraçavam e comemoravam.

Sem parar para pensar em meu ato, apenas agindo pó impulso, dei um salto e pulei em cima de Edward.

Ele nem se assustou, apenas retribuiu o abraço.

Ali nos braços de Edward eu não me importava que Megan havia partido por minha causa, nem que esses dias terríveis tenham passado. Ali, em contato com ele eu me sentia feliz. Pela primeira vez eu me sentia inteiramente em paz, como se enquanto eu estivesse ali, nada me atingiria.

Levantei minha cabeça encarando seus olhos agora dourados pela recente viagem de caça.

Encarando seus olhos parecia que ele se sentia da mesma maneira. Inteiramente em paz.

Eu não conseguia desviar meu olhar. Ele me olhava e parecia que tinha a mesma dificuldade que eu.

Lentamente, para um vampiro, ele inclinou sua cabeça roçando seus lábios nos meus.

Entreabri minha boca e pude sentir sem gosto em minha língua.

A sensação que eu tive não foi como na festa de halloween cheia de desejo. Ainda era uma sensação desesperadora, mas tudo que eu queria naquele instante era apenas viver aquele momento o mais devagar possível.

Ele roçou nossos lábios mais uma vez e me beijou.

Esse beijo era diferente dos outros que havíamos trocado na noite em que transamos.

Era carinhoso, doce. Ele colocou toda sua paixão naquele beijo.

Retribuí da mesma forma. Tendo consciência de cada minúscula partícula do meu ser que o amava.

Um assovio fez nos separarmos.

Olhei para a origem do barulho e me deparei com um Emmett rindo.

Alice e Rose sorriam para mim, já Esme e Carlisle que não sabiam de nada nos encaravam meio assustados.

O mais engraçado era o rosto de Jasper. Ele estava indeciso entre assustado e divertido, o resultado era cômico. E eu morreria de rir se não estivesse tão constrangida.

Me soltei de Edward e encarei o chão.

Para meu estremo espanto Edward enlaçou minha cintura por trás e sussurrou em meu ouvido, baixo demais para que os outros ouvissem.

- Não ligue para eles. Venha, eu tenho que falar com você.

Ele me soltou apenas para pegar minha mão e me puxar escada acima, para seu quarto.

- O que foi Edward? – Perguntei assim que chegamos lá.

Ele sentou no sofá de couro preto que tinha no lugar da cama e me convidou a se sentar ao seu lado.

Ainda desconfiada, me sentei na pontinha do sofá.

Ele suspirou.

- Está com medo de mim agora? – Ele estava falando baixo.

- Por que está sussurrando? – Perguntei no mesmo tom.

- Privacidade. – Ele simplesmente respondeu.

- Hã.. – Fiquei sem assunto.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento.

- Bella, eu queria te pedir desculpas.

Essa me pegou de surpresa.

- Desculpas? Pelo quê?

- Primeiramente por te meter nessa confusão. Eu nunca deveria ter traído a Megan. – Ele disse. – Eu não estou arrependido de ter ficado com você! – Ele acrescentou rapidamente. Ele deve ter visto em meu rosto como eu reagi à aquelas palavras. – Eu só deveria ter sido sincero com ela desde o início. Dito que não a amava. – Seu rosto se enrugou como se estivesse cansado. – Segundo, eu queria pedir desculpas pelo modo que te tratei esses últimos dias.

- E como você me tratou? – Eu não percebi nada demais. Todos estavam preocupados afinal.

Ele sorriu.

- Você é muito melhor comigo do que eu mereço. – Ele estendeu a mão e tocou meu rosto. – Eu só te evitei Bella porque pensei que você ia embora. E que iria por minha causa! Pelo que aconteceu com Megan.

- Edward! – O repreendi. – Isso é ridículo! E eu aqui pensando que _você_ estava me evitando por causa da Megan!

- Estava?

- Sim.

Inesperadamente ele riu.

- Pensei que Alice já houvesse lhe contado tudo.

- Tudo o que? – Legal, agora eu boiei.

**Idem.**

Sai da minha vida consciência!

**Seria o céu.**

¬¬'

- Como eu me sentia em relação a você.

- Não ela não disse. – Falei curiosa.

- Bella.. – Ele pousou minhas mãos nas suas. – Eu te amo. Mais do que a Megan. Mais que minha vida, mais que até mesmo minha família! É só isso que eu preciso saber para querer você aqui. Comigo.

Choque.

**Dê algum sinal de vida.**

Mas.. O que eu faço?

**Diz que o ama também.**

Não!

**Por que não?**

Porque eu tenho vergonha.

**Você com VERGONHA?**

...

**Sério mesmo?**

Sim.

**Acorda garota! Um homem bonzudo desses quer você! Ainda dispensou a loira aguada! Sorry, Megan. Ainda não gosto de você.**

Não vou fazer isso!

**Vai sim!**

Não vou!

**Vai sim!**

Não!

**Sim!**

Não!

**Sim!**

Não!

**Não!**

Sim!

**Ahá! Peguei você! Você disse que sim, agora diga!**

Nãaaaaaaao! Eu não quero!

- Bella? Bella, você tem alguma coisa? Bella? – A voz de Edward me tirou de mais uma conversa tosca comigo mesma.

- Não. Esta tudo bem.

**Diga AGORA! NOW!**

- Eu só queria saber... Você sente o mesmo por mim? Ou quer que eu me afaste de você. – Sua expressão era magoada, vincada de dor.

Aquela expressão varreu a vergonha de mim.

O abracei esperando reconfortá-lo.

- É claro que te amo. Como eu aceitaria uma loucura daquelas se não te amasse?

Ele tomou meu rosto em suas mãos.

Seu rosto agora estava radiante.

Involuntariamente sorri. Com ele tudo em mim era estranho mesmo. Então vamos viver esta estranheza.

Ele me beijou e eu retribuí de boa vontade.

Como um dia tão triste acabou sendo o melhor da minha vida?

Quer saber? Adoro ser Isabella Marie _Cullen_!


	9. Desejo

**Jacob POV**

Chutei uma latinha de refrigerante jogada no chão. Percebi que tinha chutado um pouco forte demais e ela acabou abrindo um buraco no muro.

Eu estava completamente confuso.

Em um dia eu estava caçando uma vampira que eu nem conhecia e agora eu estou em um castelo fazendo nada.

Não sei o que eu fiz de tão errado para ter essa sorte infeliz. Ou melhor, a ausência dela.

Anos tentando fazer os Volturi me aceitarem para sua guarda e do nada eles precisam de mim?

Eu devia ter desconfiado.

Aro já sabia desde que eu era apenas um humano que ajudava na 'fachada' dos Volturi, que eu tinha certa sensibilidade no nariz.

Era bem certo o dom extra que eu teria, mas ele insistia em dizer que não era necessário um rastreador. Não com Demetri por perto.

Então, do nada, Aro em pessoa me diz que quer que eu faça parte de sua guarda em uma missão especial.

Eu ainda não sei de nada.

A única coisa que eu sei foi que me deram uma blusa azul de uma antiga membro da guarda e me mandaram rastreá-la.

Agora três perguntas não paravam de pipocar na minha cabeça:

1ª - Quem era essa vampira para ela ser tão importante e digna de ser procurada até os confins da terra por Aro?

2ª - Por que não mandaram Demetri rastreá-la se assim era tão mais fácil?

3ª - E a mais importante. Se ela era tão desejada assim por Aro, por que me fizeram rastreá-la até a Rússia e quando eu estava pronto para seguir seu cheiro e localizá-la me mandaram voltar?

Eu estava cansado dessa cegueira em que eu me encontrava.

Eu precisava de respostas.

De repente minha vida está totalmente centrada nesse enigma.

Eu não tinha mais sentido nenhum.

Estava em uma torre cheia de vampiros, sem nenhum amigo e nenhum propósito na vida.

Já que ninguém achava que era importante pôr o Jacob à parte dos assuntos, eu vou descobrir sozinho.

Saí do quarto que eu ocupava sozinho e segui o cheiro de alguém que eu tinha certeza de que ia me dizer tudo.

Hesitei no corredor.

O cheiro de outra pessoa estava misturado naquele cômodo. E era alguém que eu NÃO queria aborrecer.

Pelo visto não estava no quarto. Tinha um rastro mais fresco saindo de lá.

Continuei andando e entrei no quarto.

Megan estava sozinha no quarto, que pelo que parecia, ela dividia com Jane (Pena da Megan).

– O que você quer? – Ela perguntou sem rodeios.

Megan era do tipo 'vampira-sexy-e-sem-neurônios'.

Ela era muito bonita mais infelizmente não tinha um pingo de inteligência. Nem mesmo para se vingar.

Pelo menos, a única coisa que arranquei dela até hoje, foi que ela se juntou aos Volturi para se vingar de uma pessoa.

– Eu vim te fazer umas perguntas. – Respondi fechando a porta atrás de mim e me sentando em uma cadeira, que com toda certeza era ocupada frequentemente por Jane, já que estava rodeada por seu cheiro.

– Dependendo da pergunta. – Ela deu de ombros. – Não tenho nada para fazer. Isso daqui é um tédio mortal.

– Tédio. – Concordei. – Eu quero saber quem é essa vampira que vocês tanto procuram.

Megan ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu sarcasticamente para mim.

– Por quê? Quer traçar ela também?

Agora foi a minha vez de erguer as sobrancelhas.

– Do que você está falando?

Megan parecia surpresa agora.

– O quanto você sabe? Sobre Isabella, quero dizer.

– Quem é Isabella?

Agora que estava realmente confuso.

Do que ela estava falando?

Alguém que assistisse nossa conversa se mataria de rir, afinal isso tudo estava passando do ridículo.

– Eles te transformaram sem ao menos dizer o que você estava rastreando?

– Bem, me disseram que era importante que eu rastreasse uma antiga comandante da guarda. Nada, além disso.

Megan suspirou.

– Olha, eu não me daria ao trabalho, mas que sei como é se sentir perdido em um mundo onde ninguém se importa o bastante com você para lhe explicar nada.

"Antes dos Volturi eu pertencia a um clã, bem, eles são mais para uma 'família'. Veja bem, eles se comportam como família. E eu tinha um namorado, seu nome era Edward Cullen.

Nosso relacionamento ia de mal a pior, não posso negar, quer dizer, na época eu não suspeitava de nada e pensava que tudo ia bem, mas mais tarde eu descobri que ele me traía quase toda semana, mas isso é depois.

Só que um dia ela chegou."

Megan soltou um suspiro de frustração.

"Ela, Isabella Swan, antiga comandante da guarda Volturi, apareceu por lá e eu notei o modo como aquela selvagem encarava o Edward, e depois de um tempo notei que ele estava caindo na dela.

Mas foi tarde demais que eu percebi que eu estava sozinha naquela família e que ninguém me apoiava.

Apesar da história dela, de que ela era a vadiazinha particular dos vampiros daqui nas horas vagas, todo mundo amava ela, até mesmo os humanos, e eu só estava sobrando na história.

Sabe, uma hora a gente se cansa.

E no halloween foi a gota d'água."

Megan fechou os olhos e deu um profundo suspiro, como se aquela conversa a cansasse.

"Eu só percebi que Alice e Rosalie, que também fazem parte da família Cullen, estavam me distraindo quando eles voltaram.

Eu tinha reparado que a Bella tinha ido embora, já que ela não quis me desafiar para uma dança, mas não notei que o Edward também sumiu.

Mas quando vi eles chegando juntos..."

Ela deixou a frase no ar.

– Eu explodi com ele e fugi. Vim para Volterra. – Ela me encarou. – Eu pensei que só havia uma maneira de tirar aquela lambisgóia de perto do Edward. Eu sozinha não ia conseguir separá-los, mas me lembrei que um dia ela foi o brinquedinho de Aro e que ela se escondia dele.

Então, que forma melhor do que me aliar com os Volturi? Assim os dois lados obtêm o que querem. Eles ficam com a nojenta Swan e eu com meu Edward de novo. Ambos ganham. – Ela encerrou a história.

Não sabia o que pensar.

A história era muito mais complexa do que eu jamais imaginei.

– Mas o que essa Isabella Swan tem de tão especial para que Aro a queira tanto assim? – Isso ainda me incomodava. Como algo poderia ser assim tão importante?

– Ah, eu sei lá. Para mim ela não vale nada, mas bem, ela bloqueia ela mesma e as pessoas que estão próximas contra os dons mentais, tipo o poder da Jane, do Alec e do...

– Demetri. – Completei. Um estalo surgiu em minha cabeça.

É claro. Por isso não mandaram Demetri atrás dela. Ele não podia rastreá-la.

– Exatamente. – Megan concordou. – Mas não se esqueça. Ela também era o brinquedinho da guarda, então se imagina que as pessoas daqui estejam meio entediadas sem ela.

Ela bufou.

– Bom, ela deve ser realmente muito boa no que faz para ser tão requisitada por Aro. Aliás, o termo 'brinquedinho' se estendia a Aro também? Quer dizer ele é...

– Casado? – Ela interrompeu. – É, Caius também tem parceira, mas ao que parece elas não são boas o suficiente. Parece que até Marcus ficava menos entediado com ela. _Prostituta._ – Ela murmurou a última palavra.

Ignorei.

– Uau. Quero contratar os serviços dela, como eu faço? – perguntei apenas para descontrair.

Megan me lançou um olhar gelado e eu apenas ri.

– Mas qual é o plano agora, afinal? Fui transformado para isso e do nada me tiram da jogada?

– Você não era mais necessário. Aro descobriu tudo o que precisava comigo. Desde onde ela estava, com quem e até mesmo seus pontos fracos.

Ela sorriu.

– Pontos fracos?

– Você vai perceber que os poetas adoram dizer que o amor é sentimento que redime o ser e que nos torna mais fortes, mas na maior parte das vezes é o nosso alvo mais fraco. Para nos atingir basta atingir nosso amado e nós sofreremos em dobro.

– Espertinha você.

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

– Precisei me tornar. Só hoje percebo o quão inocente e estúpida eu fui. É por isso que tantos gostam dela. Ela tão calculista, sempre tem seu próximo passo pronto e sempre está decidida do que quer. Ela nunca desvia da rota que ela traçou, nunca erra. Preciso crescer mais para ser melhor do que ela.

Não disse nada.

Estava começando a sentir pena de Megan.

Senti que a conversa estava acabada. Parecia que ela não diria mais nada por hoje. E eu ainda corria o sério risco de me apiedar por ela.

A última coisa que eu precisava era ficar com pena dela e servir de ombro de choro para uma pessoa que nem chorar podia.

Quando estava prestes a me levantar senti o cheiro de uma pessoa muito desagradável chegando.

Interessado demais na história não percebi o cheiro dela antes. Não antes de ser impossível de sair sem ela me notar.

Me coloquei de modo que parecesse que eu já estava de saída, como de fato estava, antes que a TPM eterna arrancasse minha cabeça.

Jane entrou.

Esperei que ela gritasse, me ameaçasse ou simplesmente me fizesse sentir tanta dor que eu nunca mais ia poder andar.

Esperava por tudo, menos pelo que veio a seguir.

– Bom dia. – Jane nos cumprimentou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Megan deixou o queixo cair e eu não devia estar com uma cara muito melhor. A não ser que eu estivesse parecendo um emoticon como eu podia jurar que estava.

– Hã... Bom dia. – Respondi depois de alguns segundos de um silêncio constrangedor.

– Jacob, gostaria que você saísse por alguns minutos, tudo bem? Tenho algo importante a fazer. Você também Megan.

Aquele comportamento estava MUITO estranho.

– Tudo bem.

Saí daquele lugar rapidinho e Megan me seguiu.

Fomos até o meu quarto.

– Mas o que foi aquilo? – Perguntei à Megan.

– Não sei e não quero nem saber. Eu temo pela minha vida

– Realmente. Se tratando de Jane... – Disse um pouco temeroso. Vai que ela resolve brincar de tortura com o Jakezinho e a Meganzinha.

Megan olhou pra mim, totalmente entediada. Na verdade, a cara dela estava um pouco engraçada.

– Olha, eu vou andar por aí. Eu não sou sua maior fã, mas se for fazer algo contra a prostitutazinha... Eu estou aqui. – Eu soube que ela falava da Isabella.

Hmm. Talvez eu pudesse tirar algum proveito da minha nova "amiga". Cúmplice seria um termo melhor.

– Claro, claro.

Megan saiu sem mais palavras enquanto eu me perguntava o que diabos eu faria para conseguir o que quero.

Me joguei na cama e fiquei só ouvindo os sons chatos de vampiros mais chatos ainda. Pude jurar que ouvi Jane assobiando. Ela estava... animada?

Acho que essa tal Isabella eu-sou-demais-e-fico-com-todo-mundo está me deixando maluco. Literalmente. Isso porque eu ainda não a conheci.

Será que ela é tudo isso que a Megan disse mesmo? Deve ser, porque até o Aro...

É melhor eu nem pensar nisso. Não posso ficar atraído por ela. Já que, aparentemente, ela vai atrapalhar um pouco nos meus objetivos, digamos, difíceis.

Ou não. Eu sou capaz e aposto que sou melhor do que essa aí.

...

O que dizer sobre meus últimos dias como um guarda Volturi?

Bem, eu vegetei... vegetei e.. AH! Vegetei mais um pouco.

Na realidade nada mudou muito, só na minha cabeça.

Aqui fora continuava quase tudo igual. _Quase_.

Jane Volturi.

Se você a encontrasse por aí agora...

Bem, eu nunca acreditei que mulher sem sexo ficava mal-humorada, mas acho que a abstinência as incomoda. E muito.

Depois de dar para tudo que é lado (sim, é isso que ela anda fazendo, pode crer. Alec a seguiu um dia desses), ela anda toda feliz e serelepe.

Se eu não acreditasse em Alec e não a tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos, diria que foi possuída.

Mas enfim, depois daquele papo todo eu nunca mais falei com Megan.

No meu tempo livre (toda hora é tempo livre nesse lugar), eu só ficava parado fazendo nada.

Ah! É claro, nós tínhamos 10 horas de treino intensivo aqui, mas é sempre tão monótono porque nós conhecemos cada passo que o outro vai fazer, o que não faz da luta uma coisa muito interessante.

Aqui as lutas são quase coreografadas.

Todos lutam do mesmo jeito, o que para mim, é um ponto negativo. Me deixa sem nada divertido para fazer e dá aos nossos inimigos várias brechas para nos pegar.

Mas aqui era assim, e aprendi isso tarde demais, tudo tinha que ser impecável.

Parecia que era uma aula de dança e não de luta.

Comentei com um dos guardas uma vez, Renan, ele concordou comigo, mas ele é bem mais velho do que eu e está aqui há quase tanto tempo quanto Jane ou Demetri. Ele disse que sempre foi assim, exceto quando a Swan dominava a área.

Parece que tudo era melhor quando essa tal de Isabella estava no controle.

Agora, se ela era assim tão querida e tão importante para todo mundo por que ela foi embora?

Cheguei a fazer essa pergunta em voz alta uma vez, e para minha infelicidade quem ouviu e respondeu foi o próprio Aro.

"Ela não se adaptou aos nossos costumes. Por amor à nossa comida ela preferiu caçar animais fedorentos"

Foi a única resposta que eu tive de Aro desde... Bem, desde sempre.

Sinceramente, eu estava quase seguindo o caminho da tal de Isabella e fugindo desse lugar.

Que coisa mais chata!

E eu que achava que a guarda Volturi era uma das coisas mais empolgantes do mundo! Eu era tão bobinho...

Mas até onde eu sabia, ou ficava aqui, ou virava um nômade (o que é pior ainda), ou eu passava a caçar veados: o que não é muito legal.

Decidi sossegar meu facho por aqui mesmo.

Se bem que a coisa deixou de ser tediosa...

Bem, eu sou um homem. E vampiro. Eu tenho necessidades e agora elas estão MUITO ruins. Quase gritando para serem atendidas.

Eu praticamente agarro cada vampira que vejo aqui.

Por isso ultimamente ando me escondendo do mundo aqui no meu quarto. É meio bizarro ficar tão... Necessitado.

Mas está ficando difícil de suportar.

Eu não sou um ninfomaníaco, eu apenas não estou acostumado que essas emoções tão... Tão intensas.

Era complicado de convencer JJ* de que eu NÃO podia brincar. Não ainda.

Além do que eu estou quase matando alguém. Eu só saio para me alimentar e tem gente que não preza pela própria vida (ou morte? Sei lá!) e fica me zoando. Ficam me chamando de emo. Eu ODEIO gente emo. Até a Jane tá me enchendo. E olha que ela tá feliz. Que humilhação!

Já disse antes? Se não disse, digo agora. ODEIO A MINHA VIDA!

...

Alguns dias se passaram e eles foram exatamente como os outros que passei aqui, monótonos e tediosos ao extremo.

Enquanto fazia nada fiquei pensando na Swan. Em como iria ser quando finalmente a trouxessem de volta à guarda.

Na verdade, eu estava era bolando um plano para fazê-la ser menos importante do que eu. Ok, eu não sou importante. AINDA. Porque quando eu tiver a chance... Eu vou agarrá-la com unhas e dentes e eu quero ver que vampirinha de merda vai tirá-la de mim.

Sobre o plano... Nem minha mente super inteligente de vampiro conseguiu pensar em algo que prestasse.

Admito que perdi alguns neurônios quando eu era bebê e caí de cabeça no chão, ou quando comi grafite, ou quando comi meleca, ou... Tá bom. Chega de pensar nas centenas de vezes em que fiz merda.

Sabe, talvez a Megan seja de alguma ajuda. Ela é meio burrinha, mas sabe muito sobre os Volturi e Isabella.

Essa era a hora de tirar algum proveito da minha mais nova cúmplice. Qual é? Para alguma coisa ela deve servir. Nem que seja para tirar o atraso...

Fala sério! JJ já se animou. Volte para o seu lugar, que é nas sombras!

Credo. Fiquei parecendo um padre exorcizando alguém.

Já pensou o mico que eu ia pagar se me animasse na frente da Megan? Eu acho que ela não ia mais olhar na minha cara e eu é que ia sair perdendo.

Então, é melhor alguém ficar bem quieto aí em baixo.

Agora que está tudo de volta ao normal, eu vou falar com a Megan. Tomara que isso dê certo, pois se der, eu já posso me ver triunfando.

Saí de meu quarto agradecendo aos céus por não ter ninguém lá. Cheguei na porta do cômodo e a abri com força. Sem bater ou sei lá o quê.

– Megan, o que você acha de... – Minhas palavras se perderam no ar quando eu senti o cheiro de Jane. Ela estava tão apetitosa! Acho que era algum perfume afrodisíaco.

Prestei a devida atenção e percebi que ela estava gostosa. O bastante para me fazer pular em cima dela. Ela estava deitada na cama em uma pose muito sexy. Como se estivesse pegando sol.

Durante os milésimos de segundo em que a analisei, ela retribui o meu olhar de cobiça e nós nos agarramos. Sem mais nem menos. Não era safadeza, era necessidade. Ela estava tão boa que eu não pude não gostar.

Nos beijávamos com fúria e ela já tateava meu peitoral definido. Minhas mãos passeavam por seu corpo rapidamente. Como se não soubessem o melhor lugar para ficar. E eu posso dizer que tinham muitos.

Na pressa para tentar tirar a roupa esbarramos numa cadeira e ela fez um grande barulho ao cair no chão.

Estávamos tão absortos em sair da seca que nem ouvimos quando Alec entrou e estacou na porta.

– Mas que putaria é essa com a minha irmã, seu emo de quinta? – Alec disse com muita raiva. E ela estava toda direcionada a mim.

Ficamos tão assustados que nos largamos com um pulo. Só agora fui pensar na grande merda que fiz. A maior de todas, pode apostar.

Ainda bem que Alec chegou antes que passássemos dos amassos.

Como é que eu me atraco com Jane Volturi? Tanta mulher no mundo... Pelo menos ela me atacou também e não ia me matar, mas o Alec... Bem, com ele eu não tinha essa certeza.

– Alec, não é nada disso que você está pensando. Eu juro – Disse com as mãos para o alto. Me rendendo.

– Se não é o que eu estou pensando o que é então? Quem você acha que é para se meter com a minha irmãzinha? Aqui no castelo! Que falta de consideração! – Ele disse raivoso. Se ele fosse humano eu podia jurar que estaria vermelho.

Eu estava quase me tremendo de medo e me jogando aos pés dele pedindo clemência, mas Jane foi legal (milagre) e me salvou.

– Olha aqui Alec, eu fico com quem eu quiser, onde eu quiser. Sabe por quê? Porque eu já te aguentei com toda essa super proteção por séculos demais. Ninguém merece namorar escondido! Agora eu sou LIVRE! Isso mesmo. Você – apontou o dedo para ele – não vai mandar em mim. – Ela simplesmente despejou essa torrente de palavras e depois sorriu aliviada. Como se estivesse se sentindo feliz por ter falado um monte de verdades na cara do irmão.

Alec ficou um bom tempo parado, absorvendo as palavras de Jane e depois ficou com cara de choro. E ele nem pode chorar. Humpf.

– Desculpa Jane. Eu não sabia que te limitava tanto. Eu só queria que você fosse a minha irmãzinha para sempre.

Diz que eu não vou ser espectador de uma reconciliação ridícula entre irmãos vampiros? Eu mereço mesmo. E foi aí que eu me sentei na cama revirando os olhos.

– Tudo bem. Eu vou ser a sua irmãzinha, mas eu tenho as minhas necessidades, né? Promete que vai deixar de ser assim? Tão controlador?

Isso tá pior do que novela mexicana. Sabe aquelas que a gente diz que odeia, mas sempre vê até o final? Pois é, essas mesmo. Que tal um copinho de sangue para acompanhar mais confortavelmente? Essa sim é uma boa pedida.

Enquanto eu pensava em que tipo de sangue iria tomar Megan entrou devagarzinho com um copo de sangue na mão. Coincidência ou Vidência? Tanto faz desde que ela divida comigo.

Megan me lançou um olhar de confusão e eu apenas dei de ombros. Ela se sentou ao meu lado e me ofereceu um pouco de sangue. É claro que eu aceitei.

– Eu prometo. Prometo que deixarei você ser feliz. Porque a sua felicidade é a minha felicidade. – Carlos Manoel disse abraçando Maria do Bairro... Ops. Alec disse abraçando Jane.

– Obrigada maninho – E foi nessa hora que o sangue acabou e Megan ainda estava chupando pelo canudinho. O que provocou um barulho irritante.

– Mas que diabos...? – Jane e Alec se separaram olhando reprovadoramente para mim e Megan.

Nós apenas demos de ombros. Eles se despediram com um aceno de cabeça e a novela acabou.

Decidi me desculpar com Jane por tê-la atacado ainda há pouco. Não foi muito gentil da minha parte chegar daquele jeito... Er... Tarado.

Megan tirou outro copo de sangue da bolsa e ficou tomando devagar. Sem se importar em dividir. Tá, mentira, ela me deu um pouco.

Esqueci de mencionar que ela não tinha mais os olhos dourados. Acho que ela só se alimentava de animais por causa do tal Edward. Porque eu posso jurar que não vi nenhuma piedade, remorso, ou dor em seus olhos enquanto ela comia. Não mesmo.

Bem, hora de encarar a fera, que não sei como, já está quase mansa.

– Er... Jane? – ela olhou para mim sem expressão – Me desculpe pelo o que eu fiz. De verdade. Eu não consegui me controlar... Não vai se repetir. Pode ficar tranquila. – Eu não estava a fim de dizer o que nós tínhamos feito para a Megan espalhar para todo mundo depois. Jane percebeu isso.

– Tá bom. Você não fez aquilo sozinho. Mas nada de replay ou flashback com aquilo, tá? – Sorriu amavelmente. Agora eu tenho quase certeza de que ela foi possuída.

– Então... Amigos? – Estendi a minha mão.

– É. Pode ser. – Apertou a minha mão selando o começo de uma amizade. Não seria uma amizade daquelas para a vida toda, mas não íamos nos matar.

Sorrimos um para o outro e Megan fez aquele barulho com o canudinho de novo. Ela só termina esse negócio nas horas mais impróprias. Depois eu que sou o insuportável.

– Poxa, acabou – A ouvi murmurando e fazendo biquinho – E aí? Já acabou todo o sentimentalismo ou eu tenho que esperar e tomar mais um pouquinho de sangue? – Disse irônica.

E foi aí que eu me perguntei onde essa mulher arranjava esses copinhos plásticos com sangue. Tipo aqueles de refrigerante. Será que ela pegava um humano e derramava o sangue lá? Hmm. É bem gostoso, mas eu prefiro tomar direto da fonte.

– Acabou Megan. Fica sossegada e, por favor, pare com esse barulho. Não é educado. – Jane ligando para educação... Nossa Senhora dos Vamps, onde esse mundo vai parar?

Eu resolvi fazer o que eu tinha ido fazer lá. Falar com a Megan. Jane continuou lá, desamassando a roupa e se olhando no espelho. Acho que ia sair.

– Megan, você tem algo em mente para fazer com a Swan?

– Hmm. Nada pronto. Mas a gente pode bolar alguma coisa juntos.

– Licença, mas vocês falaram Swan? De Isabella Swan? – Jane falou interessada.

– É, ela mesma. Mas por que o interesse? É amiga dela? – Respondi tentando juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça. Swan já foi uma Volturi, Jane pode ter sido inimiga dela, ou na pior das hipóteses, amiga.

Megan somente olhou para o copo de sangue vazio com um biquinho de novo. Acho que ela estava inconformada por ter acabado.

– Eu? Amiga daquela lambisgóia nojenta? Mas nem que eu vivesse mil anos! Se eu pudesse matá-la... – Jane disse quase gritando e rosnando, totalmente indignada.

– Eba! Você é como eu. – Megan se felicitou ao saber do ódio de Jane e pulou em cima dela abraçando-a. – A gente pode fazer tanta coisa contra ela! Eu, você e o Jacob. O trio perfeito – Tagarelou animada.

E mesmo achando isso bastante doido, era uma boa ideia. Nós três nos unirmos para conseguirmos o que queremos tirando do caminho a única que atrapalha a todos nós. Isabella Swan. A grande pedra no sapato.

Por incrível que pareça, Jane não afastou Megan, mas abraçou-a também e elas ficaram devaneando sobre planos contra a Swan.

– Meninas, se vocês voltarem ao estado de lucidez a gente pode conversar. – Disse tentando colocar alguma ordem naquela budega. Estava uma zona pior do que o puteiro ali na esquina. Tá, exagerei, mas elas nem me olharam. – Meninas... Prestem atenção, podemos fazer algo melhor se conversarmos civilizadamente.

Elas continuaram falando alto e eu já estava ficando confuso. Então, eu decidi tomar medidas drásticas já que ninguém parecia me ouvir ali.

– CALEM A MERDA DA BOCA! – Elas se desgrudaram e me olharam assustadas. Acho que eu peguei pesado. – Desculpe, mas eu quero falar com vocês e não está dando certo.

– Obrigada por interromper o meu sonho de felicidade. Valeu mesmo. Sem sacanagem – Jane disse irônica. Eu ainda tenho que tomar cuidado. Afinal, ela é Jane. Ainda não me acostumei a ela ser legal.

– Que saco! Achei uma amiga e você fica dando chilique. Fala sério. – Megan resmungou e cruzou os braços.

– Gente, me escutem. Agora que nós viramos super amiguinhos e blá blá blá precisamos de um plano bom para derrotar vocês-sabem-quem. – Falei colocando as coisas em ordem.

– O Voldemort? Eu acho que o Harry Potter já fez isso há muito tempo, meu querido – Megan disse esnobe, se achando a rainha da cocada preta.

– Meg – Tem menos de dois minutos que se "conheceram" e já tem apelidos? Eu hein. – Ele está falando da pessoa com quem o Edward te chifrou. Cadella Marie Swan.

– Ai. Não precisa jogar na cara, né? – Meg pediu triste.

– Voltando ao assunto, vamos ver o que podemos fazer. Então, alguma ideia produtiva e realizável? – Incitei para a ameba (Megan) e para a mini loura (Jane). Minhas novas melhores amigas.

Jane coçou a cabeça e se pôs a pensar. Megan ficou meio aérea, mas parecia que ela estava catatônica e não pensando. Eu acho.

Meg levantou a mão como se estivesse no primário. Eu provavelmente era o professor e ela a criança. E que criança. Isso me lembra um fetiche que eu... PARA DE PERVERSÃO MULEQUE! PEDE PARA SAIR! FANFARRÃO!

Eu sabia que ficar assistindo filmes da Globo Internacional enquanto eu ficava no quarto não era uma boa ideia.

– Fala – Disse mal-humorado. Essa seca toda estava me deixando turrão.

– Posso te chamar de Jake? Deixa, por favor. – Ela fez uma cara de cachorro sem dono fofa, mas eu podia jurar que tinha visto melhores. Vou considerar essa porque ela é estabanada. E eu achando que era alguma coisa importante. Humpf.

– Pode. – Falei revirando os olhos.

Jane me olhou de esguelha e após algum tempo se pronunciou.

– Olha, eu preciso saber o que vocês querem para pensar melhor. Meg e Jake, vocês tem que me contar.

Megan e eu nos olhamos e demos de ombros. Ela era nossa cúmplice também. Por que não contar? É, né...

– Bem, eu quero que o Aro me ache importante, mas vejo que se tiver essa empata-vida no meio vai ser mais difícil. – Disse suspirando. Eu nem a conheço, mas já a odeio com todas as forças do meu ser.

Jane suspirou também, como se me entendesse e apontou com a cabeça para Megan.

– Eu quero que ela venha para cá para eu poder reconquistar o meu namorido. Aquela lá o seduziu e tomou-o de mim. Deve ser a maior e mais velha puta do mundo. – Meg bufou.

– E você, Jane? O que tem contra a destruidora de lares? – Perguntei curioso. Não é todo dia que alguém se agarra, grita, conversa e vira amigo de Jane. Não mesmo. Por que não aproveitar a chance?

Ela pensou um pouco e disse com o olhar em chamas.

– Eu a odeio. Eu demorei anos e anos para conseguir o segundo manto mais importante deste lugar e ela vem do nada, sem talento nenhum para luta ou treinamento militar e pega o MEU manto. Assim, sem esforço. Aí ela se prostituiu, como todos sabemos, e pegou o mesmo manto dos anciões. Como ela pode ser mais importante do que eu? Receber mais atenção? – Ela grunhiu enquanto falava. Ela queria quase a mesma coisa que eu.

Mas aí eu posso ser O mais importante e ela A mais importante. E posso assegurar que ela já o é. Só não era quando tinha outra pessoa arruinando tudo por aqui.

– Ai. Caramba Jane. Que coisa chata. Isso não é justo. – Megan disse olhando tristemente para a mini loura.

Eu também estava um pouco triste. E com raiva. Isso era muito comum desde que me transformei em vampiro. Eu fiquei mais irritadiço do que nunca. Qualquer coisinha e eu já queria matar.

– Mas quer saber?Ela não foi muito legal conosco. Que tal sermos maus com ela? – Jane disse abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

– Maus? Eu acho que eu posso aumentar o meu histórico de maldade um pouco para a Srta. Cadella. – Disse me sentindo confiante.

– Eu também não me importo de tramar algo. – Meg disse se levantando, enérgica.

Agora que as engrenagens em minha cabeça estavam rodando e eu estava pensando melhor, percebi que Jane tinha um plano. E mesmo sem ela ter falado nada eu soube que era muito bom.

– Mini loura, diz logo o que está pensando. Eu sei que está maquinando algo. – Falei tocando em seu ombro.

Ela suspirou e Megan e eu olhamos atentamente para ela. Interesse era o que não faltava aqui.

– Eu estava pensando em irmos buscá-la e trazê-la para cá. Quando ela chegasse faríamos a moral dela baixar e Jacob ser melhor do que ela. Daí Megan vai ter que aprender a ficar esperta e reconquistar o vampiro gostoso. – Jane disse baixinho e gesticulando com as mãos. A ameba nem percebeu o "gostoso" que a mini loura deixou escapar.

– Eu acho que é um bom plano. Mas precisamos de todos os detalhes se quisermos nos sair bem. O que acha Megan?

Ela estava parada, olhando para o nada. Essa menina é muito burra. Mas ela é um pouquinho legal. E muito gata.

– Eu acho que gostei. Eu vou conseguir. Nós vamos conseguir. – Megan disse com um olhar maquiavélico.

– Então vai ser assim. Jacob vai até a cidade onde ela está e vai convencê-la a vir para cá. Você vai seduzi-la. – Eu fiz uma cara descrente e a mini loura completou. – Já viu o material todo que é teu corpo? Pois é. É o bastante.

Eu gostei da parte que me toca. Bem que eu podia ser elogiado assim todos os dias.

– Tá. Eu acho que dou conta dessa parte...

– Meg vai ter umas aulinhas comigo. Para ficar menos boba. – Megan fez uma cara triste e ela continuou. – Sem ofensas. É porque quando você voltar para a América, é para ser um arraso.

– Tá. Eu faço a minha parte. Moleza. – Meg disse suspirando.

– Jake, quando estivermos em Volterra vamos fazer algo para a popularidade dela baixar. Você vai ser o herói por ter ido buscá-la e vai ganhar mais reconhecimento. A partir daí tente ser o melhor em tudo. O destaque da guarda. É isso. Entenderam?

Megan e eu assentimos e eu fiquei com cara de bobo. A Jane era muito boa com esse negócio de planos estratégicos e tudo o mais. Não é a toa que ela é a melhor mulher daqui.

– Então, quando começamos? – Megan perguntou entusiasmada.

– O mais rápido possível. – Jane falou satisfeita.

– Eu gostei muito. Cúmplices? – levantei a mão para as duas e elas me puxaram para um abraço em grupo.

– Cúmplices – sussurraram juntas com sorrisos maiores do que o rosto.

E foi aí que eu vi que tudo poderia dar certo. Pela primeira vez na minha existência, eu tive esperança.

Nada contra os emos, ok? Era só pra dar um UP.

JJ* – Jake Júnior


End file.
